La Paix
by Error 418
Summary: UA. Destiel : Castiel reviens de la guerre après avoir été démobilisé. Un soir dans un bar, il croise quelqu'un qui peut peut-être lui apporter la paix qu'il cherche... Mais cet homme aussi à un passé, qui risque bien de le rattraper.
1. Chapter 1 : Le premier reste

**Titre : La Paix**

**Auteur : Le Changenom**

**Disclamer : Je remercie les acteurs de Supernatural de prêter leur corps à mes fantasme, même s'ils ne savent pas vraiment à quoi ils s'exposent. Merci aussi aux scénaristes de la séries pour avoir créé les personnages ici utilisé. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le reste de l'intrigue est à moi.**

**Type : UA**

**RATING : M**

**Pairing : Destiel, principalement.**

_**Hum, bonjour à tous. Ceci n'est pas vraiment ma première fic, ni même ma première fic sur Supernatural. Mais c'est la première que je publie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Le premier reste. **

.

.

.

Il ne faisait pas chaud, le soleil se levait à peine, perçant à travers les rideaux…

Quand Castiel se réveilla ce matin là à côté de l'homme qui lui avait fait perdre sa sobriété, son calme, sa soirée, et finalement sa virginité, il ne se doutait pas qu'il en tomberait amoureux.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, à le contempler dormir, illuminé par les rayons dorés, abandonné dans le sommeil. Cet homme était beau, c'était déjà cela.

Castiel n'était pas spécialement romantique pourtant.

**Il** était doux, joueur, incroyablement enquiquineur aussi. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un auprès de qui il pourrait peut-être oublier les horreurs de la guerre, et avoir la paix pour laquelle il avait tant combattu là bas.

Mais **il** semblait aussi être un homme qui n'a pas de domicile fixe, ses vêtements étaient usés, et il draguait comme on respire. Sans même y penser. Qui faisait l'amour comme un Dieu, mais là aussi, par habitude. La personne avec qu'il le faisait n'importait pas vraiment.

Castiel analysait tout cela avec pragmatisme, mais il savait que cet homme resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il était celui à qui il s'était ouvert de ses douleurs avant de finalement lui céder son corps, jusque là vierge. Le sacrifice était important pour lui, mais il n'avait sûrement pas la même valeur pour… Il ne savait même pas son nom.

Une main glissa doucement le long de sa joue, il sortit de ses pensées.

-Salut petit ange… Bien dormis ?

Il se laissa tirer et rallonger dans les draps alors que son amant se hissait jusqu'à sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux le temps du baiser.

-Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le visage de l'homme blond se fit plus malicieux.

-Tu as droit à trois souhaits, petit ange, et c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

-… Vraiment, demanda Castiel sans y croire ?

L'autre craqua devant le regard remplit d'attentes du brun.

-Oui. Promis. Mais réfléchit bien, tu n'en a que trois.

-Reste avec moi.

Ils restèrent immobiles tous les deux, quelques minutes, Castiel choqué d'avoir osé le dire, et l'autre tout simplement ébahi qu'on lui demande ça.

-Euh…

-Tu ne peux pas exhausser un vœu comme ça, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en détournant la tête.

-Si !

Il se retourna vers l'homme aux yeux verts, se retenant d'espérer.

-… Vraiment ?

-… Oui. Une promesse est une promesse. Tu souhaiteras le contraire bientôt, mais…

-Non. Je ne souhaiterais jamais que tu t'éloignes.

Son amant éclata de rire, renversant gracieusement sa tête en arrière.

-Parions. Cinq dollars que tu voudras que je me tire avant la fin de la semaine.

-Tenu.

-Bien ! Par contre, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, je dois voyager beaucoup, à cause de mon travail, et il est hors de question que je t'embarque avec moi à chaque fois, okay ?

Castiel hocha sagement la tête.

-Je resterais ici à t'attendre.

-Ouai.

-… Tu reviendra, n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai promis.

Il retomba dans les oreillers et fut prit d'un fou rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aurais jamais cru me lier d'une manière aussi originale ! Un vœu, soyons sérieux…

-Il m'en reste deux, rappela Castiel.

-Et je ne disparaîtrai pas avant de les avoir tous exhaussés !

-Pourquoi fais tu cela ?

-Parce que tu m'attendris, et que ça m'amuse ! Un soldat qui me demande de rester avec lui…

-Ex-soldat, corrigea Castiel.

-Mon père était soldat, lui sourit l'homme. Marine, pour être plus exact. Et on le reste toute sa vie, crois moi.

-Oh.

Il fixa son attention sur la peau bronzée de son génie. Il y avait des cicatrices, ça et là, mais lui aussi en avait. Il y avait ce tatouage au dessus de son cœur, un pentacle. Mais lui avait deux ailes d'encre sur les épaules.

-Si je te demande ton, nom, tu prendras ça pour un vœu ?

-Non, sourit l'homme, garde les vœux pour les choses vraiment importantes. Genre dévaliser une banque ou t'emmener sur une île déserte !

Il le taquinait sans répondre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Dean. Dean Winchester. Et toi ?

-Castiel Novak.

Dean éclata de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda le brun, légèrement perplexe ?

-Mon petit ange, sourit son amant en l'attirant dans ses bras. C'est à cause de ça qu'on t'as tatoué des ailes et pas le symbole de ta compagnie ?

-Oui.

Le tatoueur, un homme assez étrange, avait dit qu'un ange ne devrait jamais appartenir à l'armée. Il avait refusé de lui faire le tatouage classique, mais il lui avait fait ça.

-Ah ! Il faut que je te présente l'amour de ma vie, si on reste ensemble un moment.

Castiel se figea.

-Tu as quelqu'un ?

-Tu as une voiture, lui demanda Dean en retour ?

-Oui, une vieille citadine…

-Vieille comment ?

-Dix ans, avança le brun, peu sur ?

-J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup servit pendant le temps ou tu était en Afghanistan, hein ?

-En effet…

-Hum. Tu n'as pas faim ?

-… Si, un peu.

Dean Winchester s'étira avec un gémissement lascif, attrapa son t-shirt qui reposait sur le tapis depuis la veille, et se leva.

-Je peux me servir de ta cuisine ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est vrai que je vais vivre ici, maintenant, réfléchit l'autre. Je monterais quelques affaires tout à l'heure.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, fasciné et indécis. Tout cela se faisait si vite, si fluidement… Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'annexer un être humain, il semblait que rien ne s'y oppose, qu'il soit totalement à sa disposition, sans famille, sans femme, ni enfant, ni maison, sans même un crédit en banque !

Ce pouvait-il que la vie de cet homme soit aussi vide que la sienne ?

Enfin, non, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était un désert. Il avait une maison, une famille, une télé, et il avait postulé pour un emploi de comptable dans une société de la ville.

Il remarqua que Dean avait enfilé un pantalon et le regardait, amusé, appuyé dans l'encadrure de la porte, bras croisés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ressemble à un gamin le jour de noël, sourit plus largement l'homme.

-J'ai trente –et –un ans… Et nous sommes en juin…

Dean haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cuisine, adjacente à la chambre dans l'appartement. Une douce odeur de Bacon se répandit dans les lieux, et décida Castiel à se lever et à rejoindre son génie d'Aladin. Qui n'était ni bleu ni extravaguant, mais juste… Parfait.

.

Il fallut deux jours à Castiel pour oser toucher Dean une nouvelle fois autrement que par accident. Celui-ci lui avait présenté la maîtresse de son cœur, une magnifique voiture noire de collection à la ligne élégante et avec laquelle sa pauvre bicoque ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Il avait monté un sac, qui ressemblait à un des ceux qu'ils avaient à l'armée. « Plus pratique quand on voyage beaucoup », lui avait souri Dean.

Il y avait deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bain, une serviette neuve s'était rajoutée à côté de la sienne, avec un double des clefs sur le meuble près de la porte d'entrée. On n'avait jamais reproché à Castiel d'être inefficace, et ç'aurait d'ailleurs été parfaitement injustifié. Mais Dean pensait à tout. Castiel refusa qu'ils partagent le loyer, il était propriétaire.

Dean cuisinait simplement, mais c'était divinement bon.

Il ne revenait toujours pas qu'un homme pareil ait accepté de vivre chez lui comme ça. Mais depuis que quelqu'un partageait son lit, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, les remords reculaient, et le ciel était plus bleu.

Ce matin-là, Castiel avait eu sa sœur, Annael au téléphone. Elle se proposait de venir le voir, elle était de passage dans la ville avec Gabriel.

« Ouh, tu me présente déjà à ta famille, avait dit Dean en levant un sourcil ?

-Cela te dérange peut-être…

-… Non, Cas, ne prends pas cet air là… J'ai rien contre rencontrer ta famille, ça me fait même plaisir, du moment qu'ils ne cherchent pas à me bizuter ou à me noyer sous la guimauve… Non, Cas, c'est une image qui ne doit pas traverser ton esprit.

Le cadavre de Dean dans une piscine de Marshmalow… Castiel se sentait frustré. Frustré que Dean utilise des expressions aussi incohérentes à chacune de leurs conversations… Qu'elle était la dernière, déjà ? Ah oui. Le jus de chaussettes. Mais personne ne vendait du jus de chaussette ! Et personne ne pouvait se noyer dans du solide ! On ne pouvait même pas se blesser avec de la guimauve !

Dean riait franchement, à côté de lui, sur le lit, il lui sauta dessus pour se venger, le renversa, se retrouva piégé dans les bras musclés. Il n'eu pas de mal à se libérer. Ses muscles, quoique peu dessinés étaient réels et puissants. Son instinct de soldat reprit le dessus, mais sans être tinté de peur ou de peine. D'autorité, il maintint les poignets de Dean au-dessus de sa tête et lui ordonna d'être sage, un peu essoufflé.

-« Sage », frémit Dean avec un dégoût feint…Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux, Cas ?

-Ce n'est pas un vœu, je peux parfaitement t'y obliger…

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, mon petit ange…

Ni une ni deux, Castiel retira sa cravate et attacha les mains de Dean à la tête de lit.

-Tu doutes toujours de moi ?

-Héé ! … C'est injuste.

- Je ne te libérerais pas avant d'avoir entendu des excuses.

-Je ne sais pas ce que va dire ta famille en voyant un homme ligoté à ton lit ce soir…

Castiel tenta quelques secondes de se représenter la situation. Gabriel et Anna n'y verraient probablement rien d'étrange s'il leur expliquait. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-Sinon, je vois bien un moyen de me faire pardonner, suggéra Dean, sensuellement. Si tu me détaches…

-Non. Je ne céderais pas au démon tentateur que tu es. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Et prit par les préparatifs, il oublia complètement Dean jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il ne s'en rappelant qu'en le voyant, étendu sur le ventre, bras croisé, la joue sur l'épaule droite, profondément endormit, et toujours attaché. Sans le réveiller, Castiel délia sa cravate et le libéra. Il avait les poignets légèrement rouges…

Il se rappela de la dernière personne qu'il avait attachée. Un Afghan ennemi, attrapé pour servir de monnaies d'échange contre un de leur camarade. L'ami qu'ils cherchaient à récupérer s'était fait exécuter devant leurs yeux, sans même que la peur des représailles n'effleure l'esprit des autres Afghans.

Rien n'est plus terrifiant qu'un homme déterminé a vous tuer et qui n'a pas peur de mourir pour sa cause.

Il se lova contre Dean pour chasser l'image du crâne explosé de son compagnon d'arme de sa tête. Les bras de Dean étaient chauds, confortables, rassurants presque. Normaux. Américains, purs et durs… Il n'était plus là-bas. Il n'entendait plus les bombes, ni les balles, il ne craignait plus pour sa vie. Il avait même quelqu'un, maintenant… Une caresse sur ses cheveux, un murmure doux à son oreille…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit ange, tu repenses à la guerre ?

-Oui… Tu as fait le service militaire, Dean ?

-Non. Mon père est parti au Vietnam un an, il n'a pas voulu nous faire vivre ça, à moi et à mon petit frère. Et puis on n'aurait pas eu le temps de toute façon.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit frère.

-Il s'appelle Sam, sourit Dean. Il a repris ses études à Stanford mais il aide mon père de temps en temps. Il veut faire avocat.

La fierté perçait dans la voix de Dean.

-Que fais votre père ?

-Mécanicien, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais essayer de trouver du travail pas trop loin demain.

-Avec une voiture comme la tienne, je suis sur que tu trouveras, avança Castiel.

-Possible, rit Dean. Non, je crois que je connais quelqu'un dans la région qui pourra m'aider.

-Quel age as-tu ?

-Trente et un, comme toi.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le drap.

-Tu es né quel mois ?

-Le 24 janvier et… je n'ai jamais su l'heure exacte, si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi mon ange ?

-Le six janvier, le jour des rois. Je ne sais pas exactement l'heure exacte non plus.

- Embrasse-moi.

-Que… Hein ?

- Embrasse-moi, Cass. Tu as fais bien pire que ça et ça ne t'as pas tué, non ?

Castiel se tendis.

-A quoi fais-tu allusion, demanda t-il, presque durement ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'énumère tout ce que tu m'as fait il y a trois jours ? C'était quand même un peu plus poussé… Non ?

Il détourna la tête. Le regard de Dean lui brûlait les joues, et il avait honte d'avoir pensé qu'il puisse faire référence aux personnes qu'il avait tuées là-bas.

-Cas, Cass, regarde-moi… Voilà. Maintenant, embrasse-moi, s'il te plait.

Castiel mit quelques secondes à se décider à se pencher lentement, vers la bouche pleine et rouge de Dean, appel à elle seule à la luxure. Maladroitement, il effleura les lèvres chaudes et sèches des siennes.

Les mains de Dean glissèrent sur sa taille et il se retrouva allongé sur lui. Il retrouva plus d'assurance et s'y prit un peu mieux pour le baiser suivant.

Sous lui, le blond fermait les yeux pour en profiter un peu plus, et le chercha quand il se recula, avant de les rouvrir. Castiel le regardait, sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il pouvait lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi de l'exhausser et de vivre avec lui.

-Combien de temps avons-nous avant que ta famille n'arrive ?

-Une heure et demie, dit Castiel après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Dean le renversa sur le lit et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon dans un même mouvement.

-D… Dean ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

-J'ai envie de toi. Et toi ?

Castiel rougit violemment et ouvrit deux fois la bouche sans pouvoir rien articuler.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, finit-il par chuchoter.

-Alors laisse-moi te donner envie, petit ange…

.

Les mains chaudes, brulantes de Dean enflammaient sa peau et ses sens, le rendant sensible à la moindre caresse alors qu'il n'était même pas chatouilleux.

Chaque contact lui faisait oublier de respirer et bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il sentait l'envie monter sans que Dean n'aie encore touché son entrejambe.

Son amant lui embrassa le cou, descendant doucement le long de ses clavicules sur sa poitrine.

« Si tu veux gémir, ne te gêne pas… »

Castiel avait eu des camarades homosexuels à l'armée, il avait même parfois assisté involontairement à leurs ébats, étant très mal placé dans la tante commune, mais cela se faisait dans le silence, là-bas. Et comme un enfant, Castiel répétait les attitudes qu'il avait vues.

Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de bruyant non plus. Passionné, et d'une sensualité à toute épreuve, mais lui aussi devait penser que les mots n'avait pas leur place dans les unions humaines. De toute façon, que dire ? « Oh oui » ? « Continue, vas-y plus fort » ?

Mais Dean lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, anticipant ses moindres désirs, lui faisait découvrir des fantaisies qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, comme s'il connaissait son corps mieux que lui-même… Il n'avait rien à demander, il était comblé dès l'apparition du besoin.

Il avait eu besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, il s'était offert à lui sur un plateau d'argent, il avait eu besoin de réconfort, alors Dean lui faisait tout oublier. Etait-ce un cadeau de Dieu pour lui ?

Il ne l'avait pas mérité… Mais il en avait besoin, tellement besoin…

Il hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir quand Dean lécha son téton droit, et s'arqua légèrement par à-coup à chaque nouveau coup de langue, comme s'il se prenait de petites décharges électriques… Il serra les dents en sentant les lèvres de son amant se serrer autour de la petite boule de chair.

Son pantalon glissa de ses hanches et il releva les fesses pour que Dean puisse l'enlever complètement. La cuisse nue du blond appuya un peu contre son caleçon à la fin de cette opération et l'attention de Castiel se focalisa sur une nouvelle partie de lui. Il avait chaud, il était à l'étroit dans le vêtement… Toutes les attentions de Dean n'avaient eu pour seul but que ce résultat, et maintenant qu'il l'avait atteint, il pouvait sentir sa satisfaction.

Il soupira de bien être quand les mains de Dean commencèrent à le masturber alors que ses lèvres se promenaient sur sa gorge. Le plaisir l'envahissait lentement à chaque mouvement, le tenant en haleine, s'insinuant en lui comme un serpent soyeux, mordillant ses reins, diffusant son poison dans chacun de ses muscles.

Dean était plus qu'un amant doué, il en était sur. Il avait beau n'avoir aucun point de comparaison, Dean devait forcément être l'homme le plus apte à satisfaire qui que ce soit sexuellement parlant. Un amant parfait. Conciliant, intelligent, sensuel…

Il s'accrochait aux draps, soupirant et alanguit comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des lustres. D'autres baisers, d'autres caresses, et l'implosion, toujours plus proche. Il se cambra une dernière fois et jouit dans les mains de Dean, sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis, essoufflé, il retomba dans le matelas. La tête lui tournait, le plaisir persistait encore, quelques secondes, et Dean l'embrassait avec douceur. Est-ce qu'il était retourné au ciel ?

Il était mort sur le champ de bataille et il était au ciel, c'était la seule explication possible. Il n'était pas vraiment là, ce n'était pas la réalité.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Tout ça… ça ne peut pas être réel, n'est ce pas… C'est forcément un rêve.

Sans prévenir, Dean le mordit. Sans pitié, sans chercher à le ménager. Il le mordit dans le biceps jusqu'au sang. Et Castiel eut mal. Il poussa Dean, l'arrachant à sa chaire meurtrie, l'éjectant même du lit. Il le regretta instantanément, mais son amant sembla s'être bien réceptionné.

-C'est réel, Cas. Complètement réel. Crois moi. Et maintenant vient, je vais te désinfecter. Et tu vas regretter que ce le soit.

Le sourire légèrement sadique qui étirait les coins de la bouche de Dean captiva Castiel tout entier. Il se pencha dessus et soupira d'aise au baiser.

-Je ne peux pas te croire, peu importe à quel point tu me feras mal. C'est bien trop bien pour moi…

-Tant que tu passes du bon temps avec moi et que ça te rend un peu heureux, crois ce que tu veux, Cass…

Et il le traîna dans la salle de bain pour le laver, le soigner et faire encore durer le plaisir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc...**_

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je pense publier la suite bientôt si vous le voulez. Me gratifieriez vous d'un avis ? C'est très simple, ça s'écrit dans le petit cadre en bas. **

**A bientôt : )**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le deuxième gagne

**Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court il me semble, que le premier. **

**Je… J'ai reçus neuf reviews pour un premier chapitre d'une première fanfic… WOW ! ça me mets la pression, d'un coup, là… Alors voilà, je publie vite la suite.**

**Enfin, merci beaucoup pour tout ceux qui trouve mon idée digne d'intérêt !**

**Merci aux huit followers et aux deux ajouts en fav, je ferais de mon mieux pour les mériter ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous intéressera autant que le premier ! Bonne lecture : )**

**.**

* * *

**Réponse à Elena : Merci beaucoup pour la review, à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Le deuxième Gagne**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Ils finissaient de s'habiller quand on sonna à la porte. Castiel alla ouvrir, dans une chemise propre impeccable alors que Dean mettait le repas à réchauffer au four.

.

La sœur de Castiel, Anna, était une vraie rousse. Pâlichonne, maigrichonne aussi, de grands yeux clairs lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, et son grand sourire faisait disparaître l'autre moitié de ses joues creuses. Elle n'était pas moche pourtant, et la joie de revoir son frère la rendait même belle. Elle serra Castiel dans ses bras avant de le laisser respirer pour regarder autour d'elle le nouvel appartement.

Gabriel était son frère aîné, il était pourtant plus petit que Castiel. Chatain, les yeux rieurs, un peu plus foncés que ceux d'Anna, un peu plus enrobé aussi sans être gros non plus.

Dean se demanda pendant une bonne minute comment des frères et sœur pouvaient-ils être tous aussi différents.

Et puis il fut remarqué par les deux invités, qui le regardèrent tous les deux, ébahit.

-Je vous présente Dean. Il vit avec moi maintenant, dit simplement Castiel.

Les épaules du blond tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il se cachait dans son coude pour pouffer. Ils avaient les yeux comme des boules de loto.

-Enchanté, finit-il par dire, en tendant une main à Anna d'abord, qui la serra sans quitter son air absolument ahuri. Puis ce fut le grand frère, qui le jaugea de haut en bas et finit par dire :

-Eh bien, Castiel, d'où tu sors ça ? Le père noël est passé en avance cette année ?

-Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar il y a deux jours.

-Attends une seconde, intervint Anna, tu es allé dans un bar ? Toi ?

-J'accompagnais Balthazar. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, d'ailleurs.

-Le blond qui t'accompagnait, demanda Dean ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Il est partit avant nous avec une brune pulpeuse. C'était le moment où tu es parti te rafraîchir les idées.

-Ah.

-Il est rentré hier matin, dit Gabriel. Alors, « Dean », qu'est ce que tu fais chez mon frère ?

-Tout un tas de choses… Ah, mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas prévu d'attendre qu'il parte deux heures pour vider son appart' et vendre ses meubles dans une brocante, hein.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant, comme un oiseau. Il lui envoya un baiser un peu trop exagéré sans s'occuper de l'air sidéré des deux autres. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une nouvelle manière de lui réclamer des bisous ? Mais ils venaient de passer une heure à cela… Où alors était-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il ne le volerait pas ?

Dean se retourna encore pour rire.

Il se révéla très agréable, et malgré les a priori qu'avaient Anna et Gabriel sur lui, ils ne tardèrent pas à rire tous ensemble, le plus souvent d'anecdotes sur Castiel, qui ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fâché qu'on se moque autant de lui ou bien heureux qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il passa sans vraiment y faire attention un bras autour des épaules de Dean alors qu'ils prenaient l'apéritif, plutôt possessivement. Il ne se rendit compte que plus tard que c'était le regard appréciateur de sa sœur sur le corps de rêve de son génie qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

Dean était sien. Il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre. Et Dean avait promit !

Ces pensées l'effrayèrent un peu. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, peut-être trois, vue l'heure, qu'il le connaissait. Enfin, connaître était même un bien grand mot, qu'il le fréquentait ?

Il croisa son regard pétillant et reprit contenance.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et à la fin de cette soirée, en regardant Dean débarrasser la table en chantonnant tout bas, Castiel se reprit à penser que peut-être, avec lui, il pourrait trouver la Paix.

Il raccompagna sa famille et les regarda partir sans ce vide qu'il ressentait d'habitude. Ce soir, il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison, qui allait l'embrasser gentiment, l'aider à tout ranger et faire de sa nuit le plus beau des rêves. Peu importait combien Dean penserait que c'était niais et dégoulinant. Il ne lui dirait pas, d'ailleurs. Dean ne se mêlait pas de ses pensées.

Ça lui réchauffait le cœur, et il remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, joyeux.

.

Comme il l'avait dit, Dean trouva un travail dans un garage pas très loin de chez Castiel, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Une casse en fait.

-Ce sera plus pratique, mon père risque de m'appeler en renfort assez souvent, Sam n'est pas vraiment disponible pour nous.

Le jour suivant, Castiel était accepté comme comptable au poste pour lequel il avait postulé.

Il décida aussi de ne pas se laisser entraîner trop loin par Dean. Il devait prendre de la distance par rapport à tout cela. S'il était rationnel, il était probable que Dean disparaisse un jour sans laisser de trace ni même un mot, en admettant encore qu'il lui ait donné son vrai nom. Il se sentait pessimiste d'un coup. Les choses marchaient trop bien, il y avait forcément un piège quelque part.

Il ne faisait pourtant pas partie des personnes qui se méfient naturellement du bonheur, qui voient le calme comme annonce de la tempête partout où ils passent. L'armée, la guerre l'avait rendu prudent sur le sujet, mais lui avait aussi apprit que quand une situation n'est pas si mal que ça, il fallait en profiter.

Il avait reçu un appel de Michael ce soir, pas très engageant, lui ordonnant presque de se méfier de « ce type qui a débarqué chez toi ».

Il fallait pourtant bien remarquer que s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de rester, Dean serait sans doute parti sans demander son reste, après avoir apprécier sa nuit et le petit déjeuner ; et ils ne se seraient plus jamais croisés. Peut-être était ce aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester qu'il n'en avait aucune de partir.

C'est-à-dire que chez Castiel, il était logé, nourrit, plus ou moins, il avait de la compagnie. Hors de chez Castiel, il y avait des motels pour être logés, des fast food pour se nourrir, des bars pour avoir de la compagnie. Au final, c'était pareil pour lui, sauf au niveau de la carte bleue, et Castiel pensait bien que Dean ne roulait pas sur l'or, sans avoir de gros problèmes d'argents.

Michael n'aimait pas trop qu'on s'approche de la famille. Il était l'aîné de douze enfants, et leur père à tous les avait vite laissé tombés, Dieu sait pour quoi faire. Ça dernière manifestation indirecte remontait au dépôt du berceau de Samandriel –Alfie- devant les marches du perron de la maison. Bien sur, ils avaient tous des mamans, quelque part dans le monde, mais aucune n'avait cherché à les retrouver.

Gabriel et Lucas avaient cherché au début. Mais il était vite apparut qu'elles menaient toutes des existences bien rangées, et qu'elles n'avaient surtout pas besoin d'eux. En voyant ça, Lucas avait mal tourné, et depuis on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Castiel était encore tout jeunot à l'époque. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus du visage de l'homme qui était venu le chercher à la maternité pour l'enlever des bras d'une femme à qui il n'aurait attiré que des problèmes. Et puis il avait une grande famille. Michael faisait figure de père de substitution pour eux tous, ils se serraient les coudes entre eux.

Quand Michael lui avait conseillé d'aller dans l'armée, autant pour lui-même que pour veiller sur Uriel, Castiel avait tout simplement obéit. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous fait l'armée dans la famille, même Anna. Pour là plupart, cela n'avait duré qu'un an, pour cinq dans le cas de Castiel et Uriel.

Il monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier, se demandant si tout cela valait vraiment la peine, si Dean serait encore là, et dans quel état…

.

-Oui… Tu es sur ? … Okay, je peux être là dans deux heures si je pars maintenant… Tu es sur que Bobby a dit ça ? … Et merde… Non, c'est bon, ne dérange pas Sam, j'arrive. Et attends moi avant d'y aller. … Oui je te raconterais pourquoi ça fait trois jours. … Oui. Oui Rufus. Dit à Papa de patienter. J'arrive.

Castiel entra dans le salon au moment ou Dean raccrochait.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je dois y aller, mon père à besoin de moi dans le Winsconsin. Je … Eux, je peux laisser des affaires ici, hein ?

Castiel tiqua à la question.

-Oui, si tu reviens.

-… Euh… Et… Tu veux que je revienne ?

-Quelle réponse espères-tu obtenir, Dean, demanda sincèrement Castiel en s'approchant lentement de lui ?

-Eh bien… La plus sincère que tu ais en réserve.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il lui sembla que quelque chose se ternit dans le regard vert, d'un coup.

-Je vois… Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, de toute façon. Alors je vais laisser quelques affaires ici, je repasserais les prendre, tu me diras si tu as réfléchis à ce moment là.

-D'accord.

-Si je ne suis pas…

Dean hésita un moment.

-Oui ?

-Non rien, laisse tomber. Je devrais être de retour d'ici trois jours. Maximum s'entend.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait déjà commencé à préparer son sac en parlant, il le finit rapidement et s'en alla comme un fantôme. Sans les affaires de bain, l'odeur légèrement plus suave de l'appartement, et les quelques habits de Dean, personne n'aurait pu croire que Castiel avait hébergé quelqu'un pendant cinq jours. Quand la porte se referma derrière Dean, Castiel s'assit sur le sofa sans même enlever son imperméable beige.

Bien.

Dean était partit.

Très bien.

Son génie était parti en fumée, exactement comme ce que Michael avait prévu.

Magnifique.

Alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal ?

Il s'y attendait, il n'était ni bête ni naïf, alors pourquoi avait-il espéré que Dean ne parte jamais ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se détache de lui.

Ce n'était pas parce que c'était avec lui qu'il avait découvert le sexe qu'il devait y accorder une importance particulière. Dean n'était que de passage dans sa vie. Ils étaient très différents tous les deux, et sans cette formidable coïncidence, ils ne se serraient même jamais rencontrés.

Tu chipotes, lui reprocha son cerveau. Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions.

Il tomba doucement de côté sur le canapé.

Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ferma ses yeux bleus et repensa à ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Dean dans sa vie. Il avait bien dormit, bien mangé, bien… Baisé ? C'était bien le terme ? Il n'avait passé que des moments agréables avec lui. Alors non, il n'avait aucune raison de regretter.

Est-ce qu'il voulait que ça continue ? Le revoir, être plus qu'amant avec lui, peut-être ami ? Continuer d'apprécier sa présence ?

Bien sur, qui voudrait que ça s'arrête ?

S'il avait peur que ça s'arrête trop brutalement, il pourrait souhaiter en finir au plus vite. Mais Dean… Il ne savait pas. Il lui faisait confiance. C'était encore confus en lui, ils n'avaient pas passé assez de temps ensembles pour que son opinion soie tranchée sur la question. Et il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien. Un mécanicien polyvalent, itinérant, beau gosse, la langue bien pendue et les mains habiles. Mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose au tableau. Quand à savoir quoi… Il s'en préoccuperait un autre jour.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans avoir vraiment décidé ce qu'il voulait.

.

_Les mitraillettes qui tonnent, le tacatac impitoyable, qui descend tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin,encore, toujours, et la route jonchée de cadavres, des femmes, des vieux, des enfants, quelques hommes seulement… Le cri de terreur d'un gamin qui s'enfuit en hurlant et se perd dans les rues, entre les maisons encore debout après les bombardements. Et puis le shrapnell qui siffle, le commandant qui hurle, tous aux abris ! La douleur, cuisante, affreuse dans sa jambe droite._

Il se réveilla en sursaut à trois heures du matin, en sueur, les pupilles si dilatées qu'il y voyait comme s'il faisait jour, essoufflé.

Et merde. Il agrippa les draps pour se cacher à lui-même le tremblement de ses mains.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il perdrait l'habitude des cauchemars si rapidement.

.

Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir cette nuit là. Quelques heures plus tard, il alla travailler pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas un mauvais travail, c'était même intéressant lorsqu'on se donnait les moyens de vraiment tout comprendre. Il fit de son mieux. Il s'était bien reposé ces derniers jours.

En rentrant le soir, Castiel n'attendait pas vraiment Dean. Après tout, celui-ci avait parlé de trois jours. Il ne fut donc qu'un tout petit peu déçut quand il ne le vit pas rentrer.

Il n'y prêta même pas attention pour tout dire.

Tout se passa comme si les cinq derniers jours avaient effectivement été un rêve. Comme si Dean n'avait même pas vraiment existé. Il le rangea dans un coin de son cerveau et recommença à vivre comme il vivait avant Dean pendant trois autres jours. Il ne dormait pas plus de six heures par nuit, il mangeait, allait travailler, revenait, dînait, se lavait, et puis dormait, attendant les cauchemars.

On lui avait dit d'aller voir une psy, au tout début de son retour, il avait refusé.

.

Le soir du quatrième jour seulement, il remarqua de nouveau la deuxième brosse à dent, posée sur le rebord de l'étagère en face de son lavabo dans la salle de bain. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de la personne à laquelle elle appartenait.

Ah oui, Dean. « Trois jours. Maximum » Il alla vérifier sur un calendrier. Ça faisait bien quatre jours. Est-ce qu'il devait en déduire que Dean ne reviendrait pas ?

L'air lui paru plus lourd à cette pensée.

Il reposa la brosse à dent là où il l'avait prise et alla se coucher.

Quand Dean rentra, quelques heures plus tard, il ne l'entendit pas, pas plus que quand il vint le voir dans le noir, ou se décida finalement à dormir sur le divan.

.

Castiel ne se réveilla pas avant que son réveil ne le lui dise, ce matin là. Il le laissait en marche pour savoir à quelle heure il pouvait arrêter de regarder la télévision et commencer à préparer le petit déjeuné.

Il mit quelques minutes à émerger, après l'avoir éteint. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'appartement. Il se redressa brusquement et se dirigea tout droit vers le salon. Il y trouva un homme blond, à demis roulé en boule, contre le dossier du canapé. Machinalement, il laissa traîner ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Alors il était revenu.

.

Il mit du temps à éprouver quelque chose à ce propos. Quand Dean se réveilla, il le salua, et quand il lui demanda, les yeux dans les yeux s'il voulait qu'il reste, Castiel lui dit qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de données pour décider.

Dean éclata de rire et l'horizon entier de l'ancien soldat sembla s'éclairer.

Dean entama son déjeuné avec enthousiasme et quitta la maison en posant un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Castiel avec un à ce soir chuchoté.

Il avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pas que Dean puisse avoir été retenu par son père, non.

Que lui ait pu l'oublier autant de temps et être maintenant aussi impatient de le revoir. Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer totalement de toute la journée.

Il fut accueilli chez lui par une bonne odeur de viande cuite et un sourire de soleil.

-Je veux que tu restes.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait ! : )**

**Une review pour moi, s'il vous plait, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs ? **


	3. Chapter 3 : La troisième contient

**Bonsoir ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre enthousiasme, et comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, voilà le troisième. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**.**

* * *

**WARNING ! Lemon graphique ! Enfin, je pense. **

**.**

**Réponse à Elena : Merci beaucoup pour la review !**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : La troisième contient le cœur**

.

.

.

.

.

Dean ne resta pas longtemps surprit sur le pas de la porte. Il entraîna Castiel à l'intérieur par les pants de son trench coat en l'embrassant.

- ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de rester lui glissa-t-il.

-Vraiment, demanda Castiel entre deux baisers ?

-Yep. Tu as faim ?

Castiel plissa les yeux. Il sentait vaguement que son estomac le tiraillait, mais… Dean lui avait plus manqué qu'un morceau de steak. Ça pouvait attendre.

Il plaqua son amant contre le mur de l'entrée et sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Dean sans qu'il se rappelle y avoir pensé. Le ventre du blond était chaud sous ses doigts, doux aussi. Il suça légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en remontant son haut.

-Tu as parlé de moi à ton père, pour lui expliquer pourquoi tu étais si loin ?

-Hn.. Non, il a l'habitude… Mais oui, je lui ai parlé de toi.

Castiel effleura une partie sensible de la poitrine de son amant.

-Hm. Et ?

-… Il a un peu de mal avec l'homosexualité, comme toutes les personnes de sa génération, mais ça passe…

-ça passe, hein…

-Bon, d'accord, il m'a renié provisoirement. C'est pour ça que j'ai prit un jour de plus.

-ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir plus que ça.

-Parce que je sais comment ça va finir, Cass. Il a besoin de moi, et même s'il fait sa tête de mule, je l'ai menacé de Sammy, donc il va faire un effort.

Le brun arrêta de le caresser un instant.

-Tu as… Menacé ton père de ton frère. Je ne…

-Sam et Papa ont beaucoup de points communs, ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment et sont incapables de se mettre d'accord. Et si c'est au sujet ma liberté, il y a de grandes chances pour que Sam prenne ma défense contre lui. Et Sam va bientôt devenir un vrai avocat.

-Tu ne penses pas que ton frère s'opposerait à ce que tu voies un homme dont tu ne connais rien et qui t'oblige à habiter avec lui ?

-Sam viendrait te voir en personne s'il avait un doute sur ma capacité à prendre de bonnes décisions. Je ne sais pas si p'pa l'a averti… Si un jour tu vois quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas débarquer ici, tu n'ouvres pas, tu fais comme si tu n'étais pas là et tu m'appelles, hein ?

-Dean, j'ai fais face à bien pire que ton père.

-J'en doute. On en était où, déjà ? A moins que tu aies faim, maintenant ?

Castiel planta ses yeux dans le regard du blond.

-Dean. Pourquoi me considères tu comme quelqu'un de faible ?

La question surprit son amant qui eu pourtant l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

-… Probablement parce que je suis un grand frère et que je tiens à toi. C'est dans ma nature, dit-il finalement.

-Mais tu sais que je pourrais te tuer d'une douzaine de manières différentes là maintenant ?

Dean lui offrit un sourire incertain.

-… Oui ?

-Et que j'ai apprit à monter et démonter dix huit types d'armes en moins de vingt secondes ?

A ce moment là, quelque chose de bizarre passa dans le regard de Dean.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Dean.

-Je le sais, que tu es un soldat, Cass, s'agaça le blond ! Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de te battre avec mon père pour lui prouver qu'il a raison de vouloir me séparer de toi !

-Que…

Dean le repoussa, redescendit son t-shirt correctement, attrapa sa veste sur le portemanteau et sortis, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Castiel resta planté là comme un imbécile pendant une demie seconde avant de suivre Dean, sans penser à éteindre la lumière.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et repéra Dean qui regardait le ciel, assit sur le capot de sa voiture. Il resta un moment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou faire… Il s'approcha de quelques pas pour se faire remarquer et resta là. Dean ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais soupira.

-Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal, Dean ? Ou fais quelque chose de mal ?

-A toi de me le dire…

-Je ne sais pas, Dean… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir blessé, mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Ben cherche.

-Dean… Explique moi, s'il te plait. Je ne referais plus la même erreur ensuite.

-Cas… Laisse tomber. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air, remonte, j'arrive.

Castiel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

-Est-ce l'évocation des armes que tu n'as pas appréciée ?

Dean renversa sa tête en arrière sans répondre, et Castiel estima qu'il avait touché juste.

-Je n'en parlerais plus, dit-il comme un enfant qui promet qu'il ne fera plus une bêtise pour que sa mère lui sourie.

La main de Dean prit doucement la sienne, ça valait tous les sourires du monde. Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Distingues-tu quoique ce soit là haut ?

-Non.

-tu veux remonter ?

-Ça dépend de ce qu'il y a la haut de plus qu'ici...

-Un lit.

La réponse avait jaillit de la bouche de Castiel sans qu'il n'aie le réflexe de se taire et Dean rit de bon coeur.

- Mon petit ange aurait-il sommeil, se moqua t-il ?

- Pas spécialement, répliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi m'appelle tu toujours ton petit ange ? Je suis grand selon la moye-

Les lèvres de Dean l'empêchèrent de continuer et l'emportèrent à l'étage et seulement une fois que la porte fut refermée, son amant le laissa respirer de l'air frais.

- Cas, oublie que tu as été un soldat. Il n'y a plus de guerre pour toi ici... Juste une vie normale sans embrouille où toi et moi on peut être heureux, ensemble...

L'ancien militaire essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur pour bien y réfléchir. La guerre continuait, là bas, c'est vrai, mais pour lui, elle était belle et bien finit... Mais il lui fallait du temps pour s'y faire.

-Je ne te sous estime pas, Cass, souffla Dean a son oreille, je sais de quoi tu es capable. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en moque que tu dois prendre la mouche tout de suite...

-Pardon.

Dean appuya son front contre le sien avec un sourire.

-C'est plutôt a moi de me faire pardonner...

-Ah ?

- Yep. Que puis je faire pour avoir grâce à tes beaux yeux bleus, mon ange ?

Castiel hésita un instant.

-Tu te moque encore de moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Presque pas, assura Dean avec un large sourire.

Bien qu'il aie parfaitement comprit tout ce que Dean venait de lui expliquer, Castiel plissa les yeux. Son compagnon semblait tout simplement ne pas comprendre la notion de respect.

Il décida de ne pas insister plus pour le moment, et recommença a déshabiller son génie. C'était son tour de le satisfaire. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre, et étonnamment, Dean lui laissa le contrôle. Il pouvait lire une certaine appréhension sur son visage, ainsi que de la détermination.

Castiel le remercia de la confiance qu'il lui accordait par baisers et caresses.

Cela avait quelque chose de grisant de voir cet homme se soumettre à lui. Le soldat lécha sa clavicule, remontant sur la mâchoire de son amant. Dean soupira silencieusement de bien être, sous lui. Le désir de Castiel augmentait à chaque souffle de Dean, chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières pour mieux jouir de toutes les sensations dont les mains et la bouche de son amant l'accablaient. Il remonta vers le front du blond, son érection frottant sur le ventre chaud de Dean. Il aimait tant l'embrasser.

Il le senti parfaitement relever les hanche pour accentuer la friction ente leurs deux corps lorsqu'il redescendit un peu. Cela lui tira une bouffée de chaleur et une envie nouvelle.

A l'armée, il ne s'était jamais amusé à espionner ses camarades, mais il avait surprit un couple "soulageant des pulsions animales", comme disait Uriel.

A l'époque, il ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt de la pénétration dans une relation entre hommes. "Pour marquer la possession, le territoire, montrer qui est le plus puissant. Et le plus malin, il faut savoir s'y prendre pour se taper un soldat. "Dixit Balthazar, dans un de ses moments d'ivresse.

Il ferma mes yeux une seconde et s'imagina en Dean. Son sexe tressaillit et il suça sauvagement la peau de la gorge du blond qui serra les dents sans bruit.

Il lui écarta les cuisses en recommençant les baisers sur son abdomen et les attouchements furtifs sur son membre nu. Il cru voir un éclair entre peur et contrariété dans le regard vert quand son génie comprit ce qu'il avait en tête mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Il voulait faire Dean sien, il l'avait voulu depuis leur première rencontre. Complètement. Parce que Dean était du genre de personnes qui suscitent de la convoitise chez n'importe qui. Il aurait pu être le pape, si Dean avait décidé de le faire craquer, il craquerait. Ce n'était même pas de la faiblesse, aucune faiblesse ne pouvait être aussi puissante que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Il monta les jambes de Dean sur ses épaules, plus excité que jamais.

Après coup, Dean se dira qu'il aurait peut-être du demander dix petites minutes de préparation, et Castiel s'excusera platement pour la douleur manifeste qu'il lui avait causé, mais sur le moment, il n'y pensa pas, il en avait autant envie que lui. Bon, peut être un peu moins, la passivité, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Cependant, il avait décidé d'être ouvert d'esprit avec Castiel, de le laisser rattraper les années de plaisirs qu'il avait perdues Dieu savait pourquoi.

Il inspira profondément et empoigna fermement les draps pour ne pas balancer son pied dans la figure de son amant quand il le prendrait.

Castiel ne prit pas de gants. Il s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres au premier coup et Dean rejeta la tête en arrière comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaître dans l'oreiller, avec un cri muet. Il serra les dents, Castiel appuya un peu plus avec un grondement animal.

Il était en Dean. Rien ne pouvait être plus érotique que ça. C'était chaud, serré, étroit, et particulièrement bon, surtout quand son amant se cambrait comme cela sur ses cuisses. Il remarqua les traits crispés du blond et se pencha sur ses lèvres, se tendant à l'extrême pour l'embrasser. La main de Dean qui vint se glisser dans ses cheveux tremblait très légèrement, mais hors de question de se retirer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, et si Dean n'était pas "chaud" pour cela, il lui donnerait l'envie. Il avança en lui jusqu'à la base de son sexe, et se redressa pour remarquer l'évidence du désir de son amant.

Comme Dean l'avait fait avec lui, il le caressa avec une délicatesse impatiente. Il savait les endroits sensibles chez l'autre homme, c'était ceux sur lesquels les doigts de Dean s'attardait sur lui, et il était pratiquement sur que la seule référence de Dean pour ce genre de choses était son propre corps.

Il avait raison car bientôt son amant se détendit. Il sentit le muscle de son anus libérer un peu de pression. Très lentement, il se retira, sans cesser les mouvements de sa main gauche, jusqu'à ce que seul le gland soit encore en Dean, et se replanta sèchement, leur coupant le souffle à tout les deux.

La seule pensée cohérente dans son cerveau noyé d'adrénaline était "encore !"

Il recommença, de la même manière, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'accélérer. Et puis il y eut ce bruit rauque, chargé de plaisir, que Dean émit quand il buta sur une surface dure.

Ce fut comme si ses oreilles étaient directement reliées à ses reins. Il éjacula la seconde suivante, et son amant le suivit de peu.

Pantelant, essoufflé, il retomba sur le torse du blond le plus doucement qu'il pu.

Il avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes et à aligner assez de mots pour faire une phrase.

.

Dean reprit lentement son souffle, prenant en même temps conscience de la douleur qui le déchirait. Il repoussa Castiel le plus amicalement qu'il pu et claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain où il resta enfermer assez longtemps pour que son hôte s'inquiète, puis culpabilise, et finisse même par regretter tout.

En fait, il avait seulement besoin d'y aller doucement, ça faisait un mal de chien, et c'était sa première fois, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Enfin, première fois... Tout est relatif, n'est ce pas ? Mais il avait mit toute cette partie de sa vie derrière un mur, et espérait un jour arriver à douter qu'elle aie vraiment existé. Face au miroir, il se regarda et soupira.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Dean ?

Il se posait la question une fois par jour depuis que Castiel avait sauté à pied joints dans sa vie.

Quand il se décida enfin à sortir, la douleur était plus ou moins supportable. Le regard hanté que Castiel leva vers lui ne l'était pas, lui.

-Tu vas bien, l'entendit-il demander tout bas ?

Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre tout ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du cher ange pendant son absence. Il s'avança sans trop boiter et lui caressa les cheveux.

- La prochaine fois, laisse moi le temps de me préparer, lui chuchota t-il. Vas te laver, maintenant...

- Je suis désolé, Dean ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je...

-Pour quel genre de petite nature me prends tu, Castiel, rugit soudain le blond, le surprenant ?! Il reprit plus doucement : j'ai aimé ça, je vais supporter la douleur en silence et on s'y prendra mieux la prochaine fois, c'est tout.

Un peu rassénéré, Castiel se laissa envoyer prendre une douche et entoura le corps endormit de Dean quand il revint se coucher.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler. Le repas de la veille avait passé la nuit dans le micro onde, son cul lui hurlait de rester couché, et la respiration régulière d'un Castiel accroché à lui comme un koala à son eucalyptus le berçait.

Ce n'est pas le réveil qui lève les gens le matin se dit-il à lui même, c'est le courage. Et il ne sera pas dit que Dean Winchester manque de courage !

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Castiel, s'habilla en jurant tout bas et alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Mettre le repas au frigo après avoir vérifié qu'il était toujours comestible, troquer assiettes et couverts contre tasses et cuillères, faire le café qui réveillerait Cass.

L'embrasser et l'ébouriffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, rire de ses grognements... Dean s'étonnait même de ses propres attitudes. Depuis quand riait-il autant ? Depuis quand était-il... Non, la vraie question était depuis quand n'avait il pas été aussi physiquement proche de quelqu'un ?

Probablement depuis toujours... Ou du moins depuis la mort de sa mère. Avec Sam, c'était différent.

-Quoi, lui demanda Castiel, mal luné, voyant qu'il le dévisageait.

-Rien, je me demandais juste quelle tactique j'allais employé pour ruiner tes efforts de coiffure, lança t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oh. Et ?

- je ne peux pas te laisser y aller comme ça, tu perds d'un même coup ta crédibilité et ton sexe-appeal. Viens là que j'arrange ça.

Castiel se rendit avec un petit sourire.

.

La journée se passa bien, et la suivante aussi. Ce ne fut que le Dimanche suivant qu'il se passa vraiment quelque chose. Dean était partit faire les courses depuis seulement dix minutes quand on sonna à la porte. Castiel regardait tranquillement la télévision, il alla ouvrir.

- Tu as oublié quelque ch... Bonjour ?

Devant lui se trouvait l'idéal du bûcheron canadien. Cheveux longs, semblant de favoris, de larges épaules, un jean et une chemise à carreau, l'homme le regardait de toute sa hauteur sans avoir pourtant ni l'air menaçant ni celui trop joyeux des colporteurs.

- Bonjour, dit finalement le bûcheron. Je m'appelle Sam. Sam Winchester. Puis- je entrer ?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, je publierais la suite rapidement ! **

**Vous pouvez déposer vos commentaires dans le petit cadre prévu à cet effet ci-dessous, constructifs ou non, je ne fais pas de discrimination !**

**A bientôt : )**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le quatrième souffle

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous : ) Voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour votre soutiens à tous et à toutes. **

**Bonne lecture ! : )**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Le quatrième est nécessaire à la vie**

.

.

.

.

Castiel referma la porte derrière le frère de son amant.

-Dean vient de partir, voulez vous que je le prévienne ?

Le géant regardait autour de lui, il secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour le voir...

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour vous voir. Pour voir qui a fait changer mon grand frère de bord et l'a fait se ranger pour une vie normale.

Castiel croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Dean.

-Cela est-il si surprenant venant de sa part ?

Sam Winchester eut un petit rire, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ouai. Dean est un macho fini, un coureur de jupons invétérés. Papa avait l'air détruit quand il m'a appelé.

-Pourquoi donc ? Est ce le fait que je sois un homme ?

- Non... Plutôt que Dean se soit trouvé un domicile fixe et aie l'intention de s'y tenir en dépit de tout ce qu'il a pu lui ordonner.

Castiel penchait la tête sur le côté.

-Dean n'avait jamais contesté une seule décision de notre père avant !

L'enthousiasme perça dans la voix et dans les yeux de Sam.

-Oh, fit simplement Castiel. Je m'appelle Castiel Novak, dit il en tendant la main à Sam qui la serra. Un café ?

L'autre accepta de bon coeur et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

-Comptable. Et avant j'étais soldat.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Un éclat d'obus dans la cuisse. Il a été retiré mais je ne peux plus courir assez vite pour survivre là bas.

-Désolé pour ta blessure...

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable.

-Sans le peuple américain, il n'y aurait pas de guerre, pas de morts, pas de blessés. Bien sur que je suis responsable.

Castiel le regarda étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit frère de Dean soit aussi mature. Surtout vu le grand frère et son attitude légère dès qu'ils effleuraient le sujet de la guerre. Non, il médisait de Dean.

Dean s'était donné pour objectif de dédramatiser la chose et de la lui faire oublier par des moyens totalement non thérapeutiques.

-Alors... Euh, comment ça se passe avec Dean ?

Il réalisa que Sam était en fait autant inquiet pour lui que pour son frère. Pourquoi ?

-Très bien...

-C'est à dire ?

-On passe de bons moments ensembles et... On s'entends bien je crois.

Sam le regarda un moment, les yeux ronds.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

-Je veux dire, pas de coup de foudre, de grandes déclarations d'amour ou... Quoique ce soit ?

-J'ai rencontré Dean dans un bar, clarifia Castiel. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, il m'a accordé trois voeux et je lui aie demandé de rester.

-Des voeux, demanda Sam, incrédule ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'il était d'humeur joueuse, confirma Castiel.

-En effet... Et euh...

-Chui rentré, claironna une voix dans l'entrée ! T'as gardé du café pour les croissants, Cass ?

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Sammy, je crois que tu t'es prit une contravention, continua Dean comme si de rien n'était. D'où ça t'est venu de te garer là bas en même temps ?

Castiel regarda avec intérêt Sam pincer les lèvres avec un soupir contenu.

-Comment as tu su que c'était moi, lança t-il en se levant ?

-Sammy, tu devrais savoir que je te connais comme ma poche depuis le temps... Je te sens venir à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Idiot...

-Salope !

L'accolade entre les deux frères ne dura pas longtemps mais permit bien à Castiel de voir combien ils étaient proches. Le sourire du blond en disait long sur la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son petit frère, et il se demanda fugacement s'il avait le même quand il le regardait.

-Alors, c'est comment la Californie ?

-Chaud, Dean.

-Merci Captain Obvious, mais ça se passe bien ? Une nouvelle petite amie ? (Sam rougit) Touché ! Hé, elle est blonde ou rousse ?

-Brune, soupira Sam.

-Et tes études ? Toujours décidé a faire partie de la catégorie de personne la plus unanimement détesté de la planète ?

-... Les Trolls ?

- Imbécile !

-Connard.

Ils avaient sans le faire exprès exclus Castiel de leur bulle et celui ci n'y faisait pas attention : en cet instant, Dean était plus naturel et à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a… buggé ?

-Non, il fait souvent ça, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise.

-Facile à dire... Castiel ? Ouhouh ?

-Tss, laisse moi faire, fille géante.

Dean se pencha par dessus la table, attrapa le visage de Castiel et l'embrassa pendant que la mâchoire de son frère tombait aussi bas que possible.

-Alors Cass, de retour chez nous ?

-... Oui.

-Bien. Tu veux bien t'occuper du café ?

-Bien sur.

Castiel se leva alors que Dean s'asseyait et regardait narquoisement son frère.

- Alors Sammy, je t'attendais plus tôt, pourquoi as tu mis autant de temps à venir ?

-Papa n'a appelé que vendredi.

-Tu crois qu'il est dans les parages ?

-Il était chez Rufus la dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé, donc il doit probablement savoir où tu es, avec qui...

Dean soupira.

-Je ne demande pourtant pas grand chose...

-Dans le fond, je crois que tu lui manques déjà. Est-ce qu'il t'a...

-Il m'as fait le coup de "si tu va vivre chez cette pédale ne revient jamais", oui.

-Il ne sait pas mesurer ses paroles, soupira Sam.

-Je sais bien. Mais depuis yellow eyes, il a du mal à comprendre que c'est finit et qu'on peut juste vivre. C'est une méthode pour l'aider. Merci Cass.

-Merci...

-De rien. Puis je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et Dean prit la parole.

- Quand j'avais quatre ans, notre mère est morte dans… un incendie criminel. Notre père a passé plus de vingt ans à chercher le malade qui avait fait ça. Yellow eyes, c'est le nom qu'on lui donne. Il l'a retrouvé il y a quatre ans, et ce salaud a payé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais P'pa a un peu de mal à laisser sa guerre.

-Oh, je vois...

Dean eut un rictus, bien sur que non, Castiel ne voyait pas. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Sam toussota et décida de lancer un autre sujet.

-Tu fais quoi en ce moment, toi ?

-J'aide Bobby à la casse... Entre autres...

.

Castiel passa le reste de l'après midi dans la lune, sans quitter Dean des yeux, rapprochant de temps en temps un trait commun entre les visages où les expressions des Winchester.

Sam finit par les quitter, vers quatre heures, et Dean l'invita à repasser, ici ou à la casse un de ces quatre.

-J'aime beaucoup ton frère, il est très intéressant, approuva Castiel.

-Je veux, oui ! J'ai élevé ce gosse !

-Votre père était-il si absent ?

-Des fois on ne le voyait pas pendant des mois entiers.

-Qui s'occupait de vous alors ?

-...Moi.

Castiel le regarda avec compassion. Il comprenait.

-Et toi, Cass ? Tes parents ?

-J'ai douze demi frères et soeurs et sans doute un peu plus du côté de ma mère, mais je ne l'aie jamais connue. Mon père m'a donné à notre grand frère quand j'avais huit mois et depuis, je ne l'ai plus recroisé.

-Ton père ?

-Oui.

-Oh Cass...

Le comptable quémanda un baiser, se haussant un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds, même si Dean n'était pas tellement plus grand que lui. Son amant lui lécha les lèvres et approfondit le baiser.

-Tu vas mieux, demanda t'il en se forçant a rompre le contact ?

La bouche de Dean descendait dans son cou...

-Même près à recommencer tout ce que tu veux...

Le murmure le fit frissonner, il poussa Dean sur le divan et s'assit sur ses cuisses pour continuer de l'embrasser.

- Dean...

-Nnh ?

-C'est... Plaisant pour toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis pas le seul à aimer ça ?

-Du tout mon ange, c'est douloureux au départ mais ça s'arrange bien au fur et a mesure.

Long baiser.

-Et j'ai acheté un truc qui va nous aider tous les deux...

-Quand ça ?

-Le lendemain, c'est dans la salle de bain... Une petite bouteille noire.

-Ah, celle de lubrifiant.

-Yep.

-Je vais la chercher, décida Castiel et Dean éclata de rire, il en parlait comme d'une mission spéciale... Il le laissa partir à regret et s'étendit sur le canapé. Un reflet au plafond attira son attention, il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Son père, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et fit son plus beau sourire à Castiel qui revint, s'assit à côte de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Que son père pense ce qu'il veut. Il était bien ici.

Quand le soldat glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt avec dans le regard ce désir qui semblait à la fois libérateur et destructeur, il en aurait ronronné. Quand Cas le regardait avec ces yeux là, il avait l'impression qu'il se livrait complètement à lui, qu'il lui offrait son âme en reconnaissant sa défaite. Et bon sang, ça lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

La langue de Castiel sur ses tétons l'électrisa un instant et il échangea leurs positions en un éclair, surprenant son amant.

-Dean !

-Quoi ?

-Si je suis en dessous je ne peux pas...

-Mais si. Et puis on en est pas encore là...

.

Derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, depuis la chambre du dessus, John Winchester observait cette scène qu'il trouvait aberrante. Son fils faisait de son plein gré l'a... Non, il baisait ce type, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Dean était étrange depuis un moment. Depuis son retour après un an et demis d'absence en gros... Il y avait pourtant bien six mois que tout ça était finit. Mais depuis, Dean semblait fatigué, il l'envoyait chier plus souvent, contestait certaines de ses décisions, lui reprochant même parfois un manque de méthode et d'efficacité. Son fils, qui le regardait avec moins de révérence qu'avant, qui était heureux que Sam soit sorti de la merde familiale, comme il lui avait jeté au visage quelques jours auparavant. Qui semblait ne pas avoir ni remords, ni regrets, simplement très envie de se faire mettre par ce type !

Quand Dean retira son pantalon, il éteint rageusement son écran.

Son fils n'était pas un PD ! Son fils ne le laissait pas tomber quand il avait besoin de lui !

Et Dean... S'en foutait éperdument !

.

Dean regarda le membre dur de son amant, hésitant entre appréciation et appréhension. Le sexe de Castiel était assez large, et le chemin a emprunter plutôt sinueux, mais mine de rien, il était flatté que même un homme puisse éprouver du désir pour lui...

Sous le regard embrumé du soldat, il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiants et en glissa un entre ses fesses.

C'était froid, mais la sensation passa vite au second plan quand il l'introduit.

C'était bizarre. Il devait se contorsionner plus ou moins pour faire quelques va et vient.

Deux doigts... Un peu plus dur mais faisable. Il bougea lentement, pendant que Castiel le dévorait des yeux. Le troisième doigt le fit grimacer, mais la douleur était bénigne. Cass crispait les poings sur le drap pour ne pas le toucher et le prendre maintenant. Il voyait bien ses muscles s'arquer alors qu'il se retenait tant qu'il pouvait.

Il avait un peu de mal a comprendre pourquoi son cerveau court-circuitait à l'image de Dean se préparant pour lui, mais Dean avait Eros et Venus sur chacune de ses épaules depuis son adolescence sûrement. Finalement, le

blond commença à trouver l'intrusion plus agréable et décida qu'il était temps. Il embrassa Castiel encore une fois et se positionna au dessus de la hampe dressée vers le ciel. Le gland appuyait sur son rectum, il poussa légèrement pour le faire entrer pendant que son amant avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer pour ne pas relever les hanches.

Une fois encore, le tatouage de Dean le frappa fugacement. Dean était fondamentalement septique et athée, et dénigrait les superstitions. Pourquoi se faire un tatouage mystique ?

Le plaisir noya tout sur son passage quand le blond s'empala sur lui brusquement. Seigneur Dieu... Oh, il fallait qu'il arrête de jurer par le nom de Dieu quand il péchait avec Dean.

Celui ci semblait tout aussi secoué que lui, dans le bon sens, heureusement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voili voilou, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, est ce qu'il vous reste assez de forces pour me laisser votre avis dans le petit cadre en dessous ? **

**A bientôt ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Au nom du père

**Bonsoir, ou bonjour tout le monde, voilà le cinquième volet de ma petite histoire , j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**Réponse à l'anonyme : (personne non inscrite sur ff qui a laissé une review, regarde ici !)**

**Merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens et ta review ^^**

**Et non, Dean n'est pas Gay ! : ) Pour le reste, plus de réponse bientôt ^^**

**Contente que tu aimes Sam, c'est un brave gars. John a des problèmes, mais dans le fond, il est pas méchant non plus. Tu n'aimes pas le slash ? **

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Au Nom du Père, du Fils et du Frère.**

**.**

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla le premier, comme d'habitude. Le corps nu et endormis de Castiel étendu sur lui le fit sourire. Comment un homme avec un tel besoin d'affection avait-il pu rester seul autant de temps ? Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller sans trop de violence.

-Héoh, ange dormeur, c'est l'heure...

-Mrrnnnh!

-Oui, je sais que tu ne veux pas te lever, mais on est lundi... Et tu as un travail... Et tu ne dois pas avoir une réputation de retardataire...

-J'ai jamais été en retard !

-Justement, Cass, faut pas commencer maintenant. Aller mon gros loir !

En réponse, Castiel lui mordit la clavicule.

-Héé ! J'ai dis loir, pas vampire !

-Sors donc l'ail et les pieux, fit l'ex soldat en suçant la peau du cou de son amant.

-Les vampires, ça se décapite, espèce d'amateur, sourit Dean, malicieusement. Mais ton joli minois sans ton corps de rêves... Non, c'est comme une tarte sans les pommes. Absurde.

-Ce ne... Serait pas plutôt l'inverse ?

-Hain ?

-La pâte est le corps de la tarte, et les fruits sont son visage... Non ?

-Cas, le principal c'est que tu ais comprit, le reste est sans importance... Debout, paresseux !

Le comptable se leva avec réticence et Dean s'enfuit vers la douche en criant "preum's !".

Il partait le premier travailler, Castiel laissa couler et en profita pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

.

Dans une chambre sombre, John Winchester s'était remit à épier son fils, et ce type avec des ailes tatouées dans le dos. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il baisait son fils, merde !

Il n'était pas intolérant. Non, il n'avait rien contre les homos, rien du tout, tant qu'ils ne contaminaient pas son fils ! Bon sang, Dean n'avait toujours regardé que les filles… Comment, d'où... Bon sang, d'où ça sortait cette soudaine... Dieu savait quoi !

Pour sa défense, il faut dire que c'était réellement une surprise pour lui.

En tout cas, ce type allait l'entendre.

Il envisagea sans aucune gène d'interdire à ce Castiel Novak de voir son fils, de le tabasser, et de forcer Dean à revenir dans leur monde. Puis il regarda attentivement Dean embrasser le Novak.

Est-ce que tout ceci était une bravade à l'autorité paternelle ? Dean lui faisait-il sa crise d'indépendance, à trente ans ? Sam l'avait fait à l'age légal, mais Dean avait toujours répondu à ses attentes…

Puis un autre sentiment que la gêne vint. La déception.

Il était allé là où Dean était allé. Il en était revenu, et il était toujours le même. Dean y avait passé moins de temps que lui, pour ce qu'il en savait, alors quoi ? Son fils était-il si faible ?

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as vécu, je ne te juge pas, ne me juge pas. »

Depuis quand Dean le regardait-il comme s'ils étaient égaux, hein ?

Au début, son aîné avait essayé de faire comme avant, il l'avait vu, mais ça ne prenait pas. L'admiration n'était plus là. Le respect, restait, mais quand il avait quitté Dean à la recherche d'Azazel, son fils était encore un grand enfant. Désormais, Dean était un homme. Un adulte, qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il n'a pas vu évoluer. Qu'il a perdu de vue, voir perdu tout court, même s'il a du mal à l'admettre.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Il se leva et ouvrit…

Dean.

Qui se tiens droit face à lui. Il ne le défie pas, il n'en a pas besoin.

John Winchester doit au moins reconnaître ça à son fils. Il en impose, par sa seule présence, sa démarche, et ses yeux. Sam lui a parlé de ce qu'est devenu Dean quand il a disparu... Et si John est fier que son fils sache se faire respecter, il n'avait pas prévu d'être la cible de ces comportements.

Dean jette un œil à l'ordinateur, qui affiche toujours la cuisine de l'appartement de Castiel Novak.

-Sérieusement, P'pa ? Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? On en est là ?

John ne répond rien. Il dévisage son fils sévèrement, mais celui-ci le domine de dix centimètre, son armure se fissure.

Le regard de Dean passe d'ennuyé à froid. De froid à prédateur. Il est la proie, et il n'aime pas cela du tout. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde et il reprend cet air las.

-Tu sais, P'pa, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. On était toujours tous les trois, tous les deux, on en a vu des vertes et des pas mures ensembles, Je sais que je suis tout ce qu'il te reste, ou presque. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, je…

Dean relève les yeux vers lui, il ressemble de nouveau à un enfant, qui veut expliquer à son père pourquoi noël, c'est important, et pourquoi il devrait être avec eux ce jour là.

-J'ai besoin de paix, P'pa. La vraie paix. Sans ta guerre, même mieux, sans la mienne. Et lui, il peut le comprendre. Il en a besoin aussi. Toi, tu as encore soif de vengeance, de sang et de violence. Pas moi. Alors laisse moi tenter d'être heureux comme je peux. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été le père de l'année, mais s'il y a un truc de bien que tu peux faire pour moi, c'est ça.

John soupira, mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que ça devait absolument être un homme ?

-Je n'ai rien dis pour le frère que tu nous as fais dans le dos, P'pa. Ta bonne morale chrétienne, tu peux te la mettre où je pense.

Dean secoua la tête un instant avant de reprendre.

-Il m'a demandé de rester, je reste. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais si tu te pointe pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis, je me battrais pour lui, P'pa. Tu m'as apprit que je devais me battre pour avoir ce que je voulais vraiment.

Sur ces mots, Dean tourna le dos à son père et sorti, le plantant là.

John alla se rasseoir, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

.

Castiel pensait toujours un peu à Dean.

Son odeur sur sa chemise, un reflet qui lui rappelait ses yeux, un air de musique ressemblant aux morceaux favoris de son amant… Il faisait consciencieusement son travail, mais il avait toujours ce léger goût de Dean dans la bouche, qui lui donnait envie de rentrer.

Il était dans le même bureau que deux femmes et un homme. Les deux femmes étaient comptables, comme lui, et l'homme se chargeait des relations entre leur service et les autres tout en draguant ouvertement la plus jeune.

Castiel regarda le soleil tinter d'or les murs blancs de la ville.

C'était un moment qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Tout était tellement beau, et c'était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Il finit rapidement ce qu'il faisait, salua ses collègues et descendit.

Il n'habitait vraiment pas loin de son travail, en cinq minutes, il atteignit son porche.

Dean était déjà rentré, il l'accueilli joyeusement, comme d'habitude, un baiser sur le nez, un autre sur là bouche, ohoh, fermer la porte pour ne pas choquer le voisin qui descend ses poubelles…

Un demi rire de Dean, son front contre le sien, ses paupières fermées quelques secondes. Castiel aimait vraiment tout cela. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, le désir d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi ne l'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup marqué avant Dean.

-Alors mon ange, passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, et la tienne ?

-Pas mauvaise, lui sourit le blond foncé.

Castiel pose sa sacoche dans l'entrée et glisse ses mains sur les hanches chaudes de Dean.

-Tu commence à y prendre goût, chuchote t-on à son oreille et il frisonne.

-Oui.

Il essaye de garder un ton sobre, parce qu'il a toujours parlé comme ça, et il ne sait pas ce que ça donnerait autrement. Dean rit et l'embrasse rapidement dans le cou.

-Okay, mais ce soir, on mange d'abord ! Je fais un travail physique, moi, monsieur !

.

Bon.

Il le sait.

On le lui a déjà dit, que c'était intimidant, voir carrément bizarre, même s'il n'a jamais compris le sens du carré là dedans, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

-Cass, arrête, gémit Dean… Ou je vais manger sous la table…

-Pardon.

Et il n'arrête pas.

Dean se prends la tête dans les mains, il penche la sienne sur le côté.

-Je te fatigue.

C'est entre une question et une affirmation.

-Non, réplique le mécanicien, rapidement. Mais tes beaux yeux bleus sont trop profonds pour moi, Cass, je vais me noyer.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, mais détourne le regard. Il comprends ce sentiment, lui aussi il l'éprouve. Quand Dean se lèche la lèvre furtivement en le regardant, il ressent vite le besoin de fuir loin pour calmer son cœur. Et généralement le début d'érection qui va avec.

Castiel ne pensait pas que le sexe pouvait lui manquer. Il n'en a jamais vraiment eu besoin, même à la puberté, les hormones l'ont laissés tranquille de ce côté-là, se concentrant plutôt sur ses muscles. Cependant, il veut Dean comme il n'a jamais voulu personne, et il se dit qu'il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Il le veut tant que le lâcher des yeux est un déchirement. Alors il recommence. Pardon, Dean.

.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Dean, c'est que lui et Castiel sont en phase. Ils veulent les mêmes choses, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils se comprennent bien, et Dean sait qu'il n'a pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis que Sammy est reparti pour Stanford.

Bon, il y a bien des trucs qu'il ne fait pas avec Castiel et qu'il faisait avec Sam, et inversement, non, il ne pensera pas à ça… Oh merde, il va vomir. *

Donc.

Quand Castiel le regarde comme cela, il a envie aussi. Il aime bien que leurs petites parties de jambes en l'air deviennent plus régulières.

Cass était un amant très agréable.

.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de… Non.

Trop facile, hein.

Dean se disait ça tous les jours.

Dean, comment peux-tu être là après tout ce qui t'est arrivé ? Avec un type presque aussi paumé que toi ? _Presque_. Personne ne peut être aussi paumé que toi, hein. Que font les ennemis ? Ceux qui t'ont gardés une éternité avant que tu ne réussisses à fuir ? Tu en fais encore des cauchemars, et si tu sais que tu calmes ceux de ton petit soldat, il ne calme pas vraiment les tiens.

Ils sont plus profondément ancrés.

Et lui, alors ? S'il savait qui tu es ? Ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu fais toujours, quand Bobby t'envoie dans le secteur régler deux ou trois petits problèmes _d__'__assurances_. Oh, tu rentres tous les soirs, à l'heure, intacte. Mais pendant ce temps, on peut s'en prendre à lui. Où tu peux ne pas revenir, et il ne saura probablement jamais ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

Un jour, quelqu'un toquera à la porte de Castiel, il sera là pour lui faire du mal, pour te faire du mal.

.

Dean était méfiant. A la limite de la paranoïa. Il sécurisa toute l'immeuble, équipa chaque pièce de l'appartement d'un objet contendant en métal, bien solide, et encore bien d'autres choses. Le seul endroit ou Castiel aurait pu être plus en sécurité que son immeuble était la chambre forte de Bobby Singer. Il fallut un mois à Dean pour cela.

Sinon, il vivait calmement.

Une mission par ci, une voiture à récupérer pour la casse par là, la routine qui s'installe.

Castiel dans ses bras au petit matin quand il se réveil le front moite et le cœur encore battant. Ça, il ne s'y ferait pas de si tôt.

Cass qui l'embrasse en ouvrant les yeux le matin, en refermant la porte le soir, Cass qui le regarde un peu comme s'il était Dieu, et _putain_, il se sent si puissant quand ce regard là se pose sur lui…

Cass qui n'arrive jamais vraiment à rire, ou même sourire, mais à qui il a promit d'être là pour lui apprendre. Cass qui jette un coup d'œil curieux aux articles qu'il entoure par réflexe d'un cercle rouge dans le journal, pour que Bobby les refile à une de ses connaissances.

Dean ne se déplace plus que dans un périmètre réduit. Mais il fait un travail d'orfèvre. Il ne laisse rien au hasard, rien derrière lui.

Cass qui demande pourquoi Dean souligne t-il les faits divers dans le journal ?

Dean qui répond vaguement qu'avec la quête de papa, ils cherchaient tous les types d'affaires étranges.

-Les disparitions de chats sont une affaire étrange, demande Castiel en penchant la tête ?

Tout commence par les chats.

-Quand cinq matous manquent en moins de deux semaines, oui, Cass.

Castiel devine souvent quand son amant ne veut pas s'étendre sur un sujet. La plupart des sujets que Dean ne veut pas aborder tournent autour de la guerre, les armes, son enfance, son adolescence, et son passage à l'age adulte, tiens, aussi.

Il aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus sur lui, avoir moins l'impression que Dean est tombé du ciel pour lui. Le connaître assez pour le comprendre, savoir où se perdent ses pensées quand il regarde le ciel.

.

Michael aussi, aimerait en savoir plus sur cet homme qui s'invite dans leur famille. Gabriel et Anna lui avaient bien rapporté comment il était : beau, gentil, joyeux, intelligent, aimant avec Cass. Mais il avait du mal à s'y faire.

Le petit Castiel a un petit ami, dans sa tête, ça sonne bizarre.

Castiel a toujours été… Spécial. Déphasé. Ne comprenant rien dès qu'il y a un sous entendu ou une quelconque sorte de culture générale à avoir.

Castiel est bien loin d'être un idiot, soyons clair. Il connaît le dictionnaire par cœur, sais comment est fait un corps humain jusque dans le moindre atome, et se débrouille pas mal en finance et en armurerie. Mais il est… Socialement inapte.

Michael sait que l'absence de télévision à la maison jusqu'à très récemment y est sans doute pour quelque chose, et il se le reproche. En contrepartie, Castiel et les petits frères et sœurs ont toujours été surprotégés.

Balthazar se construisait ses relations seuls, mais de ce côté-là, les suivants n'ont pas assurés, comme il dirait. Balthazar est l'aîné de Castiel d'un peu moins d'un an, et après le petit brun viennent Uriel, Hester, Rachel, et Samandriel.

Dans la famille, tout le monde a déjà eu une petite amie ou un petit copain, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Leur famille est trop nombreuse et trop… Turbulente pour les étrangers. Mais Castiel à l'air sérieux avec ce Dean. Et ça le rend un peu jaloux. Castiel, au même titre que les autres, est sa raison de vivre, il doit veiller sur eux. Pourquoi son petit frère veut-il partir ailleurs et les quitter tous ?

Il sait bien que ce genre de pensées est discutable et égoïste. Mais quand il entend la voix éveillée et enthousiaste de Castiel au téléphone, il ne peut empêcher ce petit pincement au cœur. Lui n'a jamais vraiment réussit à intéresser Castiel, à le rendre joyeux.

Il a décidé de rencontrer Dean Winchester, voir même les parents de Dean Winchester. Pour vérifier que c'est un type bien, qui ne blessera pas Castiel.

Michael est plus ou moins Jumeau avec Lucas, Raphael et Gabriel. Dieu seul sait combien de femmes son père se tapait à la fois à l'époque. Après eux, il y a eut Zacharia et Anna, et le pater a arrêté de courir deux lièvres à la fois. Il a sept ans de plus que Castiel, Et bien qu'ils aient eu des nourrices, payées par Papa par la poste, ou Internet, depuis que ça existe, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout depuis qu'ils sont plus que quatre à la maison. Quand à la nounou… Le peu de contrôle qu'elle aie jamais eut a vite disparu quand il a demandé à Gabriel et Lucas de se charger d'elle.

Michael est médecin, il n'a pas de diplômes superflus, mais il peut soigner n'importe quoi.

Les maladies ont toujours été son point faible quand il était encore enfant. Les livres de médecine coûtent cher, il est difficile de s'en procurer, et il n'oublierait jamais la panique qui s'est emparée de lui quand Balthazar a eu la varicelle et a contaminé toute la maisonnée. Il avait juré que ça ne se reproduirait jamais.

Il se demande un court instant s'il devrait amener quelque chose, une bouteille, ou un gâteau. Où… Il ne sait pas, quelque chose. Il décide enfin qu'il n'a qu'à passer prendre Castiel à son bureau.

.

Son petit frère eut l'air content de le voir, pour le peu qu'il exprimait de ses émotions. Mais il était chaleureux, et monta volontiers dans la voiture. En tant que médecin, Michael remarqua bien la légère raideur dans la démarche de Castiel, mais il n'en parla pas. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il le revoyait depuis son retour d'Afghanistan.

-Comment vas-tu, Castiel ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Bien… Comment trouve tu ton nouveau travail ?

-Beaucoup moins mouvementé que l'ancien, dit Castiel, et Michael sentit un sourire poindre dans la voix basse de son petit frère.

Depuis quand Castiel avait-il de l'humour ?

Le cadet se disait simplement que Dean rirait de sa remarque. Dean n'étant pas là, il en riait à sa place.

Les bonnes résolutions de ne pas se faire avoir par Dean partaient en fumée, un peu plus chaque jour, mais pour être totalement franc, Castiel n'y pensait plus. Il était bien avec Dean, et c'était un homme de parole. Et il ne faisait rien de mal, puisque son amant était bien avec lui aussi.

Il ne voulait pas penser au jour ou Dean ne se plairait plus avec lui. La pensée commençait à l'effleurer, sans vraiment lui rester à l'esprit, mais y faisait un peu plus son petit trou à chaque fois.

Il fronça les sourcils, la chassant et se retourna vers son frère. Les cheveux bruns de Michael faisaient de lui la personne à qui il ressemblait le plus dans la famille. Mais son grand frère avait les yeux d'un marron doux, alors que les siens étaient on ne peut plus bleus.

Il semblait aller effectivement bien, quoique légèrement tendu, pour une raison qu'il devinait aisément.

Ils arrivaient, Michael se gara juste en face de l'immeuble, Dean était déjà là, l'Impala devait être la voiture la plus voyante de toute la ville.

.

Castiel se sentit soudain stressé. Si Michael décidait que Dean n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie, que ferait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre Michael et son amant-ami. Il avait toujours obéit sagement à son grand frère, considérant que c'était la moindre des choses de ne pas lui rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De plus, il avait confiance dans ses décisions, elles étaient toujours justes.

Il tenta de se rassurer, Dean savait plaire et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Michael ne le ferait pas choisir.

.

Michael ne savait pas quoi dire de l'homme qui embrassait son petit frère avant même les présentations. Une part de lui grondait que personne ne touchait à sa famille ! Une autre essayait de faire passer la gêne qu'il ressentait devant cette démonstration. Une troisième contemplait tout simplement le splendide spécimen d'humanité qui se tenait devant lui.

Puis Dean Winchester porta son attention sur lui, et lui tendis une main.

-Bonsoir ! Vous devez être Michael, n'est ce pas ?

Il la serra, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-En effet.

Dean les laissa entrer, ferma la porte, et poussa même le zèle jusqu'à les débarrasser de leurs manteaux.

Cass portait toujours un trench coat, le même que le soir de leur rencontre, alors que son grand frère semblait avoir un Duffle coat neuf. Un jour, il demanderait l'histoire de cet imper, mais en attendant…

Il sentait très bien le regard du grand frère de Cass sur sa nuque alors qu'il pendait les manteaux. Méfiant, hein…

Il les accompagna tous les deux dans le séjour, où Castiel les laissa seuls, lui sur le canapé, et le grand frère dans le fauteuil juste en face de lui, refusant qu'ils l'aident.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa alors que les deux hommes et dura jusqu'à ce que Dean soupire.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions, lança t-il à l'autre homme qui le dévisageait en fronçant le nez. Vas-y.

Un peu surprit, Michael se redressa dans le fauteuil, les deux mains bien posées sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisés, il commença son interrogatoire comme un souverain le fait avec un prisonnier.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Dean Winchester.

Le blond avait décidé de ne pas faire profil bas devant le chef de famille Novak. C'était un rapport de force mentale, il ne perdrait pas sur ce terrain là. Il croisa les bras, et se retint de poser les pieds sur la table basse qui les séparait. Il allongea tout de même les jambes devant lui.

-J'avais cru comprendre cela, grinça Michael. Quel age avez-vous, quelle est votre profession ?

-J'ai trente et un ans et je suis mécanicien. Mais ça aussi, tu dois le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas comme ci Dean n'avait pas remarqué le lamentable détective privé qui le suivait depuis deux semaines. Être cloué chez Bobby tous les jours l'avait plutôt agacé.

Il semblait que Michael comprenait vite, il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Depuis quand le savez vous ?

-… Quand l'as-tu embauché ?

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse.

-Tu comprends, hier, il a essayé de me suivre aux toilettes, alors ça m'a un peu gonflé, et je lui ai demandé des précisions. Donc, j'en sais autant sur vous que vous sur moi. Docteur Novak.

Dean tutoyait le grand frère et vouvoyait le médecin. Et puis Cass revint, et Michael se transforma en Doc' pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'était pas le genre de type qui s'énerve pour un rien, qui met leur honneur au dessus de tout, et qui sont violents gratuitement. Mais Dean Winchester passa la soirée à l'agacer suprêmement. « Alors, Doc, vous aimez ? » « Pas vrai Doc ? »

-Je vais t'écorcher vif si tu continues, misérable !

Dean en resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Castiel.

-Il m'as dit TU ! Cass, tu me dois 5 $.

-Tu me devais déjà 5$, alors nous sommes quitte.

-Comment ça on est quitte ?

-Tu avais parié que je ne voudrais plus de toi au bout d'une semaine.

-Ah ouai…

Castiel sourit.

Pas un sourire éclatant, scintillant, visible dans toute la galaxie, non, un sourire discret. Une ligne qui se courbe très légèrement. Mais...C'était le troisième sourire de la soirée, le premier avait été tendre, le deuxième légèrement incrédule, et celui-ci était amusé. Michael détestait Dean. Il le haïssait encore plus d'avoir réussit l'a où il n'avait jamais eu le temps de parvenir.

Il réussit néanmoins à partir avec le sourire. Dean continua de l'emmerder gentiment jusqu'à la fin, tout en lui faisait subtilement comprendre qu'il était content de l'avoir rencontrer, notamment par cette chaleureuse poignée de main avant qu'il ne rembarque dans sa voiture. Et puis Castiel allait mieux que la dernière fois. Il ne restait presque plus rien de l'homme détruit par les cauchemars qui leur était revenu du moyen orient. L'ombre qu'avait été Castiel se laissait lentement éclairer. Il restait encore des réflexes, il avait bien eut le temps de voir la manière qu'avait Castiel de sonder chaque pièce dans laquelle il entrait pendant deux secondes. On ne perd pas les vieilles habitudes. Il était pratiquement sur que son petit frère avait aussi gardé une arme qu'il planquait sous son lit. Et cette tension presque permanente dans ses épaules et sa nuque… Mais par rapport au Castiel qui se tendait au moindre mouvement brusque…

Les progrès visibles sont les plus superficiels. Le yeux moins cernés, la peau en meilleur état. Le mental, aussi, en meilleur état. Mais tout cela n'est que de la terre sur une mine. Si Castiel se retrouve de nouveau confronté à la violence, qui sait ce qui arrivera. Il sait que Dean Winchester le sait aussi. Car Dean Winchester a le même regard que Castiel.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Et voilà. Eum, alors ? Voulez vous bien me donner votre avis là-dessus ?**

**Je vous aime tous, bon courage à vous dans votre vie ! **

**A bientôt : )**

***Je n'ai rien contre le wincest, je suis même plutôt pour.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Qui va à la chasse

**Salut ! Ce chapitre contient pas mal de révélations au sujet de la vie de la famille Ada… Winchester. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que la direction que je prends ne dérangera pas trop de monde. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Qui va à la chasse…**

.

.

.

.

.

-Cass...

-Mmh ?

-Tu veux aller au cinéma ?

La question surprit le soldat.

-Au cinéma, pourquoi faire ?

-Pour voir un film, Cas.

-Mais nous avons la télé...

Dean lui jeta son regard le plus soupçonneux.

-Il faut sortir dans la vie, Cas. Tu me fais pas de l'agora phobie, hein ?

Castiel soupira intérieurement. Si, il était agoraphobe. Et alors ? Ce n'était un crime à ce qu'il sache !

-Alors ? Tu veux vraiment pas venir ? C'est le dernier de la série MARVEL, Captain America, il vient de sortir.

-Je n'ai pas vu les premiers, pointa simplement le soldat, qui n'avait pas envie de sortir

-Comme tu veux.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir refusé. La voix de Dean était neutre, mais il l'avait blessé en refusant... Il regarda son amant aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, hésitant a revenir sur sa décision et cru faire un bon dans le temps quelques secondes.

.

On les avait averti qu'un convoi ennemi passait dans la ville. Ils s'étaient tous mis en embuscade, et Castiel avait été chargé de la protection de deux snipers professionnels. L'un deux s'était penché à la fenêtre de l'immeuble de deux étage dans lequel ils étaient caché, avec sur le visage exactement la même expression froide et déterminée qu'il entrevit sur celui de Dean.

"Ils arrivent."

.

Il frissonna, mais le temps qu'il se reprenne, Dean enfilait déjà sa veste.

-A ce soir.

-Oui, ... A ce soir Dean.

L'autre homme lui offrit un sourire discret et lui tourna le dos, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un nouveau frisson traversa Castiel au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était rien. Il devenait parano. Le calme était trop pesant, Dean avait raison, il devrait sortir un peu. Il accepterait, la prochaine fois que Dean lui proposerait de sortir. C'était une attention délicate de sa part en plus.

Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'on ne l'avait plus invité nul part. Baltazar le traînait dans les bars sans demander son avis, pour avoir un faire valoir devant Michael et évacuer sa tension. Il s'était fait draguer, mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le type de lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, et toutes ces personnes plongées dans le désespoir la débauche et le chaos, ça l'effrayait. Et chaperonner Balthazar n'est pas de tout repos et exige une vigilance constante.

Pourtant, Dean l'avait distrait. Parfaitement serein, une bière aux lèvres, une fille a peine vêtue collée à sa cuisse et lui murmurant des insanités à l'oreille que Castiel avait parfaitement entendues. Le mécanicien avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et glissé de sa chaise au comptoir pour le rejoindre à sa table. Ils avaient discutés, même s'il avait été réticent à lui parler, ils avaient bu, beaucoup. Et les choses allant là où elles allaient, l'alcool les poussant sur cette route, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Castiel dans le flou le plus total, et…

.

_Tututulutulutulu !_

Dean décrocha son téléphone, il était presque arrivé.

-Dean Winchester, qui est à l'appareil ?

« Dean ? C'est Sam. Il y a une affaire près de chez moi et je ne peux pas la régler seul.

-… Sam, Sérieusement ?

« Quoi ?

-Pas de bonjour, ni de tu vas bien, rien ? Je ne suis donc plus rien pour toi ?

« … Bonjour Dean, tu vas bien ?

-Non, d'ailleurs je suis vexé. T'as de l'expérience dans les pattes, démerde toi.

Clap !

Non mais, oh, dites donc.

_Tututulutulutulu !_

-QUOI ?

« C'est Sam. Bonsoir Dean. Comment tu vas ?

Dean pinça les lèvres, l'arrête de son nez. Reporta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Quoi.

« Je ne peux pas m'en charger seul. Dean, s'il te plait.

-Okay, qu'est ce que c'est, tu le sais déjà ?

« Non, je ne préfère pas me mouiller trop dans la ville, mais ça à arracher trois cœurs humains en trois jours.

-Oh…

« Mais j'ai vérifié, ça colle pas.

-Pas de malades mentaux récemment libérés en ville non plus ?

« … Alors là…

-Essaye de vérifier ça, je ne serais pas en Californie avant deux jours. Je t'envoie papa.

« QUOI ? !

-Ben quoi ? Aller, Sammy. Et tache de ne pas te faire attaquer avant que j'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Et maintenant, appeler le père. Il sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro.

_« Tuut__…__ Tuut__…__Tuut__…__ »_

« Allo ?

La voix grave de son père au téléphone lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait décroché.

-Combien de grammes ?

« Dean…

A l'autre bout du fil, John Winchester semblait presque malheureux.

Il se détestait d'être fâché avec son aîné pour un truc aussi futile que le sexe de personnes que Dean mettait dans son lit.

Il s'en foutait, Dean était majeur.

Et il lui manquait.

Sans lui, la vie… C'était différent.

Il avait du mal à s'endormir sans entendre sa respiration dans le lit d'a côté pour se rassurer. Pour se convaincre qu'il l'avait gardé en vie tout ce temps là et n'avait pas tout foiré. Et oui, il n'avait pas été sobre depuis leur dispute, et alors ?

« Pourquoi es-ce que tu appelle, demanda t-il sans répondre à la question et confirmant les doutes de Dean ?

-Un cas près de chez Sam. J'ai au moins deux jours de route jusqu'en Californie, tu es plus près que moi de chez lui, j'aimerai que tu jette un coup d'œil avant que j'arrive, histoire que Sam ne fasse pas le con et qu'il reste en vie.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-ça arrache des cœurs, mais ce n'est pas le suspect habituel.

« D'accord. Je demande à Bobby de faire des recherches ou tu t'en charges ?

-Je part ce soir, dis le lui.

« On se rejoint chez Sam ?

-Il a une copine. A l'hôtel le plus proche. Tu as un faux nom ?

«Winchester ne suffit pas ?

-Mieux vaut ne pas faire de vague. Tu as des plaques aux noms de Smith ?

« Dean…

-J'en aie une, n'importe quel autre nom ira. Enfin, évite les Mac Cartney.

« Dean… Je suis désolé.

-…

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça la dernière fois.

-… Quand exactement ? Parce que selon Sam…

« Avec ton… ton copain.

-Mon amant, P'pa, assena Dean sans regrets.

« _Ton amant, _Soit ! Je m'excuse, voilà, tu es content ?

-Tu sais que je compte te le présenter officiellement ?

Il entendit distinctement le soupire de son père.

-Quoi, c'est un soldat, vous devriez bien vous entendre !

« Dean. Il n'a rien à faire dans notre monde. Et tu ne peux pas être normal ET continuer de chasser. C'est impossible et tu le sais. Un jour où l'autre, ça détruira tout ce que tu essayes de construire.

-Je le sais, P'pa. Mais je ne veux pas le quitter.

« Tu mets sa vie en danger.

-Je le sais aussi. Je surveille tout ce qui se passe dans un rayon de moins de trente kilomètres, j'ai fait de son immeuble un coffre fort, je le protège.

« Ça ne pourra pas toujours durer, Dean, prévint John.

-**Oh mais lâche moi,** merde ! C'est pas parce que TA vie a dérapée que tu dois faire tout ce que tu peux pour m'empêcher d'être heureux !

Il raccrocha par colère et expira lentement pour se calmer.

Il était injuste avec son père. John avait toujours été comme ça, c'était lui qui avait changé. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être aussi abîmé que lui. D'avoir réussit quand il avait lamentablement échoué. Et de lui rappeler constamment cet échec. Le regard incrédule de son père quand il se posait sur lui le minait.

Mais il ne pouvait plus être le même qu'avant. Pas avec tout ça…

Après un regard de regret au cinéma du coin de la rue, il fit demi-tour et rentra.

Il n'était pas six heures quand il croisa le regard surprit de Castiel. La télé était allumée, et diffusait une série policière.

Dean détestait les séries policières.

-Tu n'es pas allé au cinéma, lui demanda Castiel inquiet ?

-Non, Sammy a appelé, il y a un problème, je dois y aller. Je devrais en avoir pour deux semaines.

Le brun hocha la tête, encore un peu plus soucieux.

-Pour ton travail, il faut prévenir ?

-Non, c'est bon, Bobby est un ami de la famille, il comprendra, je lui téléphonerais au plus tôt.

-Tu dois faire des bagages ? Je peux t'aider ?

Oh bon sang, ça lui brisait presque le cœur de partir et de laisser son petit ange ici.

-ça ne prendra pas plus de cinqs minute, dit Dean avec sourire d'excuse. Tu as mon numéro si tu veux me parler ou s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Oui. J'ai aussi celui de Sam. Il va bien ?

-Pour l'instant, oui.

Castiel regarda son amant rouler ses t-shirts et autres affaires en boule dans le sac militaire qu'il avait en arrivant. Dean n'avait pas d'objet personnel matériels, à part peut-être ce qu'il portait sur lui. Portefeuille, portable, clef, et son pendentif étrange. Et son anneau d'argent. Et sinon, rien. Bon, la voiture, mais est ce que cela comptait vraiment ?

-A bientôt, petit ange, lui sourit Dean en l'embrassant sur le front.

-A bientôt Dean, chuchota le brun en lui tendant sa veste.

-Quand je rentrerais, tu viendras avec moi au cinéma ?

-Oui.

Dean lui donna un vrai baiser et fila comme le vent, le laissant seul et étrangement déprimé. Le calme lui pesait de plus en plus, il s'en rendait compte.

Il ne s'ennuyait pas, mais le manque d'action se faisait sentir. Alors que faire ?

.

Dean prit la route et conduisit toute la nuit avant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour dormir dans l'Impala.

John, lui, avait prit l'avion pour la Californie et prévenu Bobby qu'il devait faire des recherches avec pour seul critère de sélection l'étiquette « arrache des cœurs. » Pour ce qu'en savait le vieil homme, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi.

John avait aussi prit contact avec le commissariat qui gérait cette suite de meurtres plutôt sauvages. Les méthodes de Sam et Dean en matière d'interrogatoires étaient plus douces et évoluées que les siennes dans le temps, plus délicates surtout. Il attendit donc que son aîné le rejoigne pour ça.

Sam l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre d'hôtel, presque à contre cœur, pour lui donner les éléments de l'affaire paru dans la presse et les résultats synthétisés de ses recherches sur internet.

De ces éléments, il découlait que ce n'était pas régulier dans le temps, pas de date anniversaire ni de cycles quelconques, des cas similaires un peu partout, mais sans aucun doutes pas tous liés à la même cause. Des qu'ils avaient déjà éliminées, des qui restait encore.

-J'ai éliminé les loups garous à cause du cycle lunaire, mais ce Campus est très isolé, les étudiants sortent la nuit…

-La piste des sorcières peut-elle coller ?

-Les victimes n'ont strictement aucune relation entre elles. Ce serait totalement aléatoire.

-Soit c'est aléatoire, soit tu n'as pas bien cherché.

Samuel pinça les lèvres, retenant une réplique cinglante. Il était déjà désobligeant alors que cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'il était là. Mais l'efficacité primait, hein.

-J'irais interroger les proches et le personnel de l'université avec Dean. Quoique ce soit d'autre ?

-Les dossiers de police sont là, si tu veux regarder. Le cœur à été arraché à main nues, des traces de griffures, donc des ongles beaucoup plus longs que la normale. Tous de nuit, bien sur.

-… ça ressemble à un loup garou, mais ça n'en est pas un…

-Un crocrota ?

-Non, ils préfèrent les viscères, le foie et le reste sont intacts dans chacun des cas, dit John en étalant les dossiers sur le lit.

-Un chien noir ou un skinwalker ?

John fronça les sourcils, prenant son air grave qui disait à Sam « Pourquoi je ne vois pas où tu t'es planté ? »

Cela l'exaspérait tellement… Il attrapa sa veste.

-Rappelle moi quand Dean sera arrivé.

Il sortit de la chambre et John se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Comment avait-il réussit à se mettre ses deux fils à dos comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas revoir sa vie et répertorier tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

.

.

Les mains de Castiel glissaient sur son corps, ses lèvres suçotaient son cou, chaudes, humides, et toujours légèrement râpeuses.

Il se tendit sous sa bouche, frémissant de plaisir.

Le soupire chaud de Castiel contre sa joue, le frottement de sa barbe de deux jours sur son menton et-

.

_**VVVRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOUUUUM ! **_

.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, mis deux secondes à analyser que c'était un camion qui l'avait réveillé, qu'il dormait dans sa voiture et qu'il avait… Ben, _la gaulle_. Et merde…

Il régla le problème et reprit la route avec un petit sourire, s'arrêtant pour prendre son petit déjeuné dans une station service pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

Une éternité.

.

.

Le parc du Campus était immense, un petit bois de pins et de sapins, des cyprès aussi, des buissons, tout ce qu'il faut pour se cacher et arracher un cœur dans l'intimité la plus absolue. Mais les cris résonnaient loin dans la vallée. Trois terrains de sport, deux gymnases, une petite colline et six bâtiments dont deux servant d'internat.

Les mains dans les poches de son costume noir, Dean regarda le ciel ou les nuages se poussaient pour recouvrir toute l'horizon. Il gigota, le tissu était rêche, il faudrait un peu de temps pour qu'il soit de nouveau à l'aise dedans. Son père semblait beaucoup moins confortable que lui et scannait l'endroit du regard.

-Relax, Agent Hudson, soupira Dean, ta fausse plaque est aussi vraie qu'une vraie.

-Ne me prends pas pour un débutant, Dean, je t'ai apprit à te servir des fausses plaques.

-Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu en avait une.

-Ce n'est pas la raison de mon attitude, Dean !

-Ah non, moi c'est Smith ! James Smith en fait. Tu vois, c'est marqué sur ma plaque.

Consterné, John regarda le sourire « je ne continuerais pas cette conversation » de Dean qui lui tourna le dos et se mit en marche pour interroger le premier type de sa liste de témoin.

.

La première était une jeune fille de 22 ans. Jolie, intelligente, juste un tout petit peu trop ambitieuse pour John. A vrai dire, pour Dean aussi, puisqu'elle lui fit de l'œil pendant toute la conversation, ce qui le mit en fait assez mal à l'aise. Ils avaient dix ans d'écart, quand même. Enfin, être un bon coup est toujours un compliment.

Ils passèrent de témoin en témoin le reste de l'après midi sans trouver d'éléments déterminants.

Il y avait quatre victimes jusqu'à présent. Trois garçons et une fille, tous étudiants au campus, mais pas dans les mêmes domaines. C'était à peine si leurs emploi du temps leur permettait de se croiser dans les couloirs et leurs chambres aux dortoirs n'étaient pas contiguës. Le médecin tablait sur une attaque de chien sauvage ou de grizzly, mais on n'avait pas retrouvé la bête malgré les battues organisées par le père de la deuxième victime. Pas de passé commun entre les élèves, même pas de contactes internet. Donc le tueur prenait ses victimes au hasard, comme elles venaient.

Ce qui remettait Dean sur la piste du loup garou...

"Il m'a dit qu'il sortait voir le grizzly qui avait tué Kevin Lamb près des terrains de sport, gémissait la petite copine du dernier mort, et, et le lendemain, il... Il... Je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était ridicule, et stupide, et maintenant il est mort !

Elle tapa soudain du poing sur la table, déstabilisant Dean et John.

-QUEL CRÉTIN ! Rha, j'aurais du le quitter tant qu'il était encore temps.

Puis elle fondit de nouveau en larmes.

Ils la laissèrent et se préparèrent à passer une longue nuit a arpenter le parc immense de la faculté à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui puisse les aider.

.

.

Les cauchemars avaient reprit, et à eux s'ajoutait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Où était-il ? Comment allait il ?

Il pensa bien a envoyer un message par le téléphone portable, mais s'abstint pourtant. C'était la deuxième fois que Dean partait pour plus que les seize heures de la journée, et la première fois il avait survécu. Épuisé, d'accord. Mais fonctionnel.

Deux semaines.

A se réveiller dans un lit à moitié froid, à quatre heure du matin, sans baisers ni câlins pour vaincre le passé et la douleur, sans cheese burger maison, sans...

Il lui manquait déjà. Cela faisait à peine deux jours.

.

_Le sable lui pique les yeux à cause du vent qui soulève la terre et le cache à ses poursuivants. Il court à perdre haleine dans le désert depuis vingt minutes. L'écho des balles résonne encore autour de lui, lui interdisant de s'arrêter. Il n'y voit pas à deux mètres et se cramponne à son fusil comme à une bouée. _

_Un obus explose a droite de lui, plus loin, et souffle la terre, dégageant l'horizon d'un seul coup et le projetant à terre, il perd ses marques assez longtemps pour se faire repérer. Une balle siffle et frôle sa joue, il fait volte face et tire._

Se réveille en sursaut, haletant.

Se prend la tête à deux mains et jette un coup d'œil au réveil. 4H30.

Se lève, titube jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Contemple son propre regard, hanté, dans le miroir et baisse la tête.

L'image de Dean se dessine sous ses paupières, et d'abord surprit, il la laisse se préciser et s'y accroche pour se calmer avant de retourner s'enfouir sous sa couette, le nez dans l'oreiller de son amant.

.

.

A quatre heures trente, Dean rentrait avec son père d'une nuit de recherches infructueuses. Sale et fatigué, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir, et à vrai dire John aussi. Mais la glace qui persistait entre eux le préoccupait.

-C'est peut-être un démon Zoroastre, comme les Daevas. S'ils ont fait une messe noire pour l'invoquer, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont caché leurs relations et pourquoi ça se retourne contre eux.

-Je reste sur le loup, grommela Dean, légèrement dans les vapes. J'me douche.

John n'attendit pas que Dean soit sorti pour s'endormir. Son fils était de nouveau près de lui, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

.

.

Castiel fit de son mieux pour travailler efficacement au bureau. Par habitude, il rangea ses affaires à dix sept heures avant de se rappeler que personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Devant la porte, il serra les dents, inséra la clef, tourna et poussa le battant, tuant le petit espoir qui lui restait de recevoir un baiser en rentrant.

.

.

Dean se réveilla en premier, vers dix heures. On était mardi. Il leva son père, et ils allèrent petit déjeuner au Dîner du motel ou Sam les rejoint.

L'odeur de bacon avait du déjà vu, mais avait aussi manqué à Dean.

-J'ai fait des recherches, entama t-il sans préliminaires : il y a déjà eu un cas similaire il y a dix ans. Un cœur arraché, un étudiant là aussi. A l'époque, on a prit ça pour une attaque d'animal sauvage, les batteurs ont trouvé un ours dans les environs, l'ont tué, et l'affaire à été classée.

-Mhh, réfléchit Dean en remuant son café, donc le coupable arrive en ville, fait une victime, reste calme pendant une décennie entière et soudain pète un câble ?

-ça n'a aucun sens grogna John. Comment il aurait pu se retenir autant de temps ?

-Quelque chose a changé, ou la faim a gagné, avança Sam. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas régies par leur instinct.

-Ou c'est simplement un autre monstre.

Dean leva les yeux vers son père, un peu surprit.

-Depuis quand tu crois aux coïncidences ?

-Dix ans, c'est du jamais vu.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, assena Sam. Et les Wendigos ont certains cycles.

Dean mordit dans son déjeuné, signe qu'il approuvait la remarque.

-Je vais faire de nouvelles recherches sur le personnel de l'établissement qui est arrivé il y a dix ans, continua le cadet. Je vous re-contacte ce soir.

.

Les trois Winchester guettaient donc la maison... Du directeur. Ils avaient élimé assez arbitrairement l'enseignante de soixante dix ans qui logeait dans un appartement de fonction. Pourquoi ? Ben...

-Elle porte des dizaines de bijoux en or et en argent, avait rappelé Dean en se souvenant de l'interrogatoire, et elle a une famille. Lui non.

Sam lui prit les jumelles et l'observa se déplacer dans la maison. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer pour la fouiller, l'odeur les aurait fait repérer.

Le directeur était dans la cuisine, près à se faire à manger.

Il ne buvait que de l'eau pour ce que Sam pouvait en voir. Pas de lait, de jus de fruit ou d'alcool dans la portière du frigidaire… L'assiette qu'il en sortit le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est ce que…

Il repassa les jumelles à Dean.

-Des cœurs de poulet… Ce type n'est définitivement pas normal.

-C'est peut-être ça qui lui permet de tenir ?

-Dans ce cas, il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou, conclu John.

-Alors quoi, demanda Sam ? Un sorcier ? Un ogre ?

-Un Alpha.

Le père et le cadet se tournèrent vers Dean.

-Un Alpha ?

-Ou un proche, à quatre génération d'écart.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-C'est le premier de son espèce. Ou un de ceux qui a été mordu par le premier Loup garou, ou par un de ceux qui a été mordu par le premier... Je suis clair, là ?

-Où tu as apprit ça demanda John, méfiant ?

-Pendant mon absence. J'ai rencontré pas mal de monde tu sais. L'Alpha est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il est, il a donc plus de pouvoir pour se contrôler. S'il mange des cœurs d'animaux, il n'a aucune raison de s'arrêter pour prendre le risque de se faire prendre par un chasseur. Où alors il aurait immédiatement changé de région pour éviter.

-Où il reste tranquillement ici pour ne pas attirer l'attention, pointa John.

-Non, s'il a craqué une fois, il sait qu'il craquera d'autres fois, qu'il y aura plusieurs victimes et que ça lui pétera au nez. Donc il aurait fuit et serait resté dans la forêt le temps de se calmer, un ou deux siècles. Donc il se sait innocent.

-Ou… Il a craqué mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Il a mordu une première victime et on a un autre loup en liberté, proposa Sam. Et il reste pour ne pas se faire soupçonner.

-Ou pour régler ça lui-même, dit John en hochant la tête. Ça se tiens.

Dean eut une pensée pour le lit de Castiel. La douceur des draps, le calme de la nuit. La chaleur du corps blottit contre le sien.

Il était allongé dans la terre, derrière un buisson, à espionner une créature pas humaine. En fait, à espionner une sorte de drogué à l'humain qui prenait des placebos depuis des années pour ne pas être traqué et tué.

Vive la vie !

Franchement, ça craignait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

**Voilà, euh, et bien, merci à tous d****'****avoir tenu jusque là, j****'****aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions sur la tournure que prend l****'****histoire. C****'****est le prochain petit cadre blanc en bas de la page : ) A la semaine prochaine, j****'****espère. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Toi et Moi

**Bonsoir à tous, merci beaucoup de me suivre dans cette histoire, surtout à ceux qui laissent des commentaires : )**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en favori ou en alert, ça fait chaud dans mon petit cœur.. Bon ce chapitre est court, et j'ai mit du temps à le publier. Pardon. **

**Bonne lecture a vous ! : )**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : Toi et Moi**

.

.

.

Au fil des jours, Castiel commença à rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui, alors que Dean cherchait avec son père qui était le deuxième loup, qui avait fait une cinquième victime. Cette chasse était à s'arracher les cheveux. Tout le monde pouvait être un suspect, et il y avait un bon millier d'étudiants, une centaine de professeurs, au moins autant de personnel. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

John et Sam s'engueulaient à chaque fois qu'il les laissait échanger plus de trois phrases, c'était une vérité statistique. Et puis il y avait cet agent de police qui leur collait aux bottes parce qu'ils « semblaient trop proches » avec John.

Ce qui tapait sur les nerfs de Castiel, c'était le silence. Le froid. Le manque d'activités. Il allait devenir fou. C'était supportable avec Dean, il s'amusait, le blond comblait le vide. Il n'y pensait plus avec lui.

Puis le collègue envahissant qui draguait la demoiselle brune de son bureau lui proposa de faire une sortie au club de gym.

Pour se détendre un peu, passer du temps entre collègues, boire un coup après, hein ?

Castiel accepta tout de suite. Le sport. Ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée spontanément. Mais pour se dépenser, c'était parfait. Se concentrer sur son corps, ne plus penser à rien. Il aima assez les sacs de sable et les tapis de course.

Dean n'aimait pas courir, ni même taper. Ça défoulait, c'était clair. Mais généralement, quand il courait, c'était qu'un truc, quoique ce soit, qui en voulait directement à sa vie lui courrait derrière. Et quand il tapait, il avait souvent un retour assez rapide sur investissement. Avec les intérêts.

Pour cela, il se détestait d'être assez stupide pour faire ce qu'il allait faire. Mais chercher dans le vide depuis bientôt quatre jours lui courait sur le système, et les disputes incessantes de son père et son frère dès qu'il y avait un mot de travers lui tapaient sur les nerfs à un point … Inimaginable.

Alors il allait le faire.

La nuit tombait déjà quand il toqua à la porte.

Le soleil se leva sur un nouveau corps et un directeur disparu.

John passa le reste de la journée à hurler à Dean qu'ils auraient du tuer ce type tant qu'ils en avaient encore la possibilité.

Puis, il l'avait réquisitionné pour partir à la recherche du disparu.

-Non. Il a sans doute quitté l'état, tu ne sais même pas vers où. Il n'est plus a proximité de Sam, mon boulot est terminé ici.

John s'était étranglé.

Lui avait fait une scène.

Mais Dean avait fermement refusé de le suivre sur une piste qui ne menait nulle part.

.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Dean de l'accompagner.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, non sollicités depuis presque un an, sa jambe surtout.

Courir resterait sans doute toujours un calvaire, mais il dormait plus profondément depuis qu'il allait là bas.

Il boitait un peu en rentrant le soir et le lendemain matin, mais il décida d'y retourner régulièrement.

.

-Tu rentre dans le Dakota ?

Sam, assit sur le capot, une bière entre les mains, regardait droit devant lui. Dean, appuyé à côté de lui, sirotant sa bouteille lentement grogna.

-Sais pas. Je lui avais dit deux semaines, on est à dix jours… Je ne sais pas s'il fait quoi que ce soit de spécial pendant mon absence, et je ne veux pas déranger.

-Tu ne peux pas l'appeler ?

-Si, bien sur. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-… Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Il recharge son portable le jeudi uniquement. On est mercredi, il n'a plus de batteries.

-Il n'a pas d'email ?

-Je ne sais même pas s'il sait ce que c'est…

-… Tu exagères, là…

-Nope.

-Dean, tout le monde sait ce qu'est un email !

-Tu pense ça parce que tu es un geek. Tu veux une preuve ?

-J'attends de voir ça…

-Écoute.

L'aîné sortit son téléphone et appela Castiel. Comme il l'avait prévu, il tomba sur son répondeur et passa le portable à son frère.

_« Bonjours, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de_ '… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que je dise mon nom'_ veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore ! »_

La voix grave et sérieuse de Castiel contrastait énormément avec celle, enjouée, du répondeur.

Sam cligna deux fois des yeux.

-C'est un cas ton Castiel.

-Ouaip, sourit Dean. Mais eh, on s'y attache.

Sam hocha la tête, dubitatif, mais pas mécontent que son frère ait enfin quelqu'un avec qui rester. Ça le faisait se sentir moins coupable, aussi.

-Bon, s'il voit que tu as téléphoné, il te rappellera sans doute.

-Probablement, oui.

-Tu crois que papa va bien ?

-J'ai du mal à le croire, Sammy. Mais je ne peux plus vivre en permanence avec lui. Bobby, Rufus et Elkins gardent un œil sur lui pour moi, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il va se reprendre.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire.

-On dirait que des deux, c'est toi le père.

Son frère grimaça.

.

.

Quand Castiel brancha son portable le jeudi soir et que l'écran s'alluma tout seul pour lui signaler qu'il avait reçut un appel en absence de la part de Dean Winchester, il resta surprit quelques secondes.

Dean l'avait appelé ? Mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose s'était mal passé ?

Il du attendre un long quart d'heure avant que son téléphone ne soit assez rechargé pour qu'il puisse appeler.

Un quart d'heure d'angoisse. Il lui en fallait peu pour s'inquiéter.

Quand enfin il put appeler, il était dix heures passées, et Dean, contre toute attente, couché.

Le vibreur le réveilla et il décrocha après quelques sonneries.

« Allo, Cass ?

-Dean, tu vas bien ?

« … Oui, bien sûr, et toi ?

Castiel réfléchit à la question. Il avait mal à la jambe, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise douleur. Par contre… Le manque s'agrippa à son cerveau et la tête lui tourna une demie seconde.

-Tu me manques. Et ma jambe me fait un peu souffrir.

« Tu me manques aussi, sourit Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Je fais du sport depuis une semaine. En salle, tu sais ? Mes muscles n'étaient plus habitués.

« Hyuuu, siffla Dean dans le combiné, sans vraiment siffler. Ma foi, si tu aimes ça…

-C'est un collègue qui m'a invité. Je dors mieux après.

« Mmh… Tu appelles pour une raison spéciale ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, j'ai vu ton appel en absence…

« Oh.

Le ton attendrit de Dean caressa l'âme de Castiel.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce Week end ?

-Non.

Dean adorait les réponses claires de Castiel. Il était si dur d'en avoir de si honnêtes chez les gens normaux…

-Pourquoi ?

« Je peux être rentré Samedi après-midi.

-Alors rentre !

Il entendit Dean rire tout bas.

« C'est un ordre, petit ange ?

-Oui !

« Je saute dans l'Impala à l'aube, promit.

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

« ça va, t'inquiète pas. Et toi, ça se passe bien au travail ?

-Oui, je suppose.

« Tu supposes ?

-Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de significatif. J'ai hâte que tu rentres.

« Je suis si indispensable que ça ?

-C'est trop grand et trop vide ici sans toi.

Il y eu un petit silence.

« Je reviens vite.

-Oui. Tu parles bas…

« Mon père dors dans le lit d'à côté.

-Vous êtes dans la même chambre ?

« On est au motel. Y a pas assez de place chez Sammy.

Castiel avait du mal appeler un géant comme Samuel Winchester Sammy. Mais Dean était le grand frère après tout.

-Je vais vous laisser dormir alors.

« Reposes toi bien, Cass.

-Oui. Bonne nuit Dean.

« Bonne nuit Cass, fait de beaux rêves.

Castiel raccrocha, il se sentait chaud sur les joues, et dans le ventre…

Il s'allongea sur le canapé après avoir reposé le téléphone, et se tâta prudemment les abdominaux. Il n'était pas malade, si ?

Sa main dériva un peu, cherchant pourquoi son estomac jouait de la gigue irlandaise entre son intestin et son foie, et rencontra une légère discontinuité sur les lignes de son pantalon.

La honte lui rougit les joues mais il la chassa. Il était adulte. C'était normal. Peut-être un peu exagéré, il réagissait à la seule voix de Dean, mais normal.

Il s'installa plus confortablement et laissa le plaisir grimper, prendre de la vitesse, et finalement exploser en lui, l'emportant quelques instants.

Il s'étira et retomba mollement sur les coussins de son canapé, vidé d'énergie. Le sport, Dean, le sexe…

Il faudrait qu'il fasse un tri dans ses activités physiques s'il voulait tenir le rythme.

Il se sentait comme un mannequin de mousse. Il prit quelques minutes à retrouver la force de se lever pour faire sa toilette et finalement se coucher.

Plus qu'un jour. Après Dean serait là.

.

John faisait semblant de dormir. Le rire étouffé de son fils quand le téléphone les avait réveillé tous les deux l'avait secoué.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas entendu Dean rire ainsi ?

Une éternité… L'avait-il même entendu rire sincèrement une seule fois ? Dean était un enfant souriant, joyeux, même. Mais pas très riant. Ses sourires en disaient plus à John que ses mots, cyniques ou tendre, ou même triste ou méprisants. Mais ses rires…

A la mort de sa mère, Dean avait arrêté de rire, de sourire, de parler, et même de le regarder. Et depuis, sauf pour certaines choses dont l'ironie l'amusait vraiment, il n'avait pas entendu Dean rire de nouveau. Et en tout cas, plus de ce rire contagieux qu'on les enfants et qui illumine une journée.

Sam avait des rires comme ça, Dean y avait veillé.

De son côté, John n'avait pas vraiment essayé de lui rendre la joie de vivre. Il venait de rentrer dans un monde noir, sans pitié et remplit d'horreur et de mort. Dean devait protéger Sam, le garder en vie. Rire était secondaire, il devait pouvoir compter sur lui.

Son ainé s'était un peu effacé. Sam était plus vivant, plus rebelle, il avait pris plus de claques, et plus de place.

Dean était calme et obéissant, avec lui du moins, et Sam intelligent et farouchement indépendant.

Dean n'était pas bête, hein, loin de là. C'était un bon chasseur, excellent même, mais Sam était bien plus accomplit que lui. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait jamais vraiment donné à Dean la place qu'il aurait dû avoir… Il avait détourné les yeux de lui.

Pourquoi ?

Dean avait les traits plus fins que Sam, et les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds de Mary. Ça avait du jouer, à un moment ou à un autre.

Dean devait le savoir. Il était longtemps resté ce qu'il attendait de lui, et comme Sam avait vite commencé à lui faire front, il n'avait pas pris le temps avec lui.

Il entendit son ainé promettre qu'il irait vite et serait rentré Samedi.

Sa voix avait perdu deux octaves depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparé il y avait deux ans. Celle de Sam aussi, mais ça ne lui donnait pas plus de crédibilité au vu des mines excédées et du ton pédant qu'il utilisait souvent. Il sourit à l'image de son cadet qui s'imposait à lui.

Sa conscience lui tapa sur les doigts.

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à rire dans les attitudes de son fils ainé. Dean se donnait totalement dans ce qu'il faisait mais gardait toujours le doigt sur la poignée de la porte de la sortie de secoure. Sans même en avoir l'air.

Il se rappela d'un épisode, trois mois plus tôt. Dean était à peine revenu.

Ils chassaient un démon, et John avait passé deux jours à essayer de le faire parler. Il l'avait pratiquement découpé, mais il ne voulait pas parler. Dean était entré dans la pièce, lui dire de prendre un peu de repos. Le regard de la chose sur son fils… Il n'avait pas mis de mot dessus à ce moment-là. Le sang et les plaies déformaient son expression.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Dean lui donnait des informations sur les motifs de la créature, le nom du démon responsable… Une sombre histoire de triche sur les pactes, pour collecter les âmes en avances.

« Je le tue et je brûle le corps, va dormir. »

Il l'avait laissé faire.

Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était que ce regard. De la panique.

Dean raccrocha, soupira sur l'autre lit. Puis il se leva pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ? Pourquoi ce démon avait-il eu peur de Dean ? Pourquoi ce putain de loup garou leur avait-il échappé ? !

Il se leva à son tour et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Tu ne dors pas, constata son fils.

-Je peux te retourner la remarque, lui répliqua t-il calmement.

.

.

.

.

**TBC : )**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous prendrez un peu de temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir et je répond à tout le monde ! **

**Bonne nuit, bonne journée, bon WE à toutes et à tous : )**


	8. Chapter 8 : Chamboulement

**Bonsoir tout le monde, bon week end à vous :)**

**Je publie ceci depuis mon ipod, donc excusez moi s'il y a des lettres pas en place ou ce genre de bêtise, notamment niveau otmrthigraphe. Voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

**Merci du fond du coeur à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, mit en alert, en fav, ou même simplement lu cette histoire. (Non, ce n'est pas finit ^^)**

**Vous avez pu remarquer que je publie désormais au rythme de deux semaines. Je vais tacher de m'y tenir :) **

**Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Chaos in Hell and on Earth**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dean regarda par la fenêtre pour éviter les yeux perçants de son père.

-Ton... Petit ami va bien, entama John ?

Son fils lui jeta un regard surprit.

-Ouai...

-Et toi tu vas bien ?

Dean eut l'air prit de cour une seconde, et non, on ne fera pas croire à John que c'est si surprenant venant de lui. Il a beau ne pas avoir été toujours là quand il le fallait, il a prit son fils dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Jusqu'à ce que Dean devienne un peu plus pudique.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répond et il grince des dents.

-Dean, répond moi. Ça fait une semaine que je dors dans la même chambre que toi et je...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend parce que Dean a crispé sa mâchoire. Un rapport avec le sommeil donc...

-Je t'ai réveillé, demande Dean ?

Sa voix est lourde et basse.

-Non. Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fais ?

Nouveau mouvement vague.

-Bah, tu sais, l'enfer...

C'est a son tour de se tendre. L'enfer est auto généré par les âmes damnées, et lui a appris à maîtriser le sien. Voir sa femme brûler au plafond et ses fils se faire tailler en pièce sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire a été son quotidien si longtemps qu'il est surement devenu encore plus distant qu'avant. Il a appris à maîtriser son enfer. Mais Dean n'a jamais parlé du sien. Jamais... Il est juste... Revenu, c'est tout.

-Des cauchemars...

Dean lui fait un sourire contrit.

-J'ai pas hurlé, hein ... ?

-Non.

-Des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir crié toute la nuit au matin, soupire son fils comme s'il s'excusait, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Comment c'était ?

Il baisse la tête et fixe le sol. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on veut parler.

-Dean, insiste John, plus doucement.

-C'était l'enfer. C'est tout. Y a rien a dire. Et toi, pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-Parce qu'il y a un putain de loup garou dans la nature et que tu m'inquiète.

-Hein ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Quelque chose ne va plus avec toi. Dis-moi ce que tu as vécu là bas qui t'as changé à ce point-là.

Son ainé se renfrogne, fronce les sourcils, se mordille la joue, et même s'il ne l'a pas vue souvent, John connait cette tête. C'est celle qu'il prend quand il hésite à lui dire qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise.

Il commence à s'inquiéter, son ton se fait plus menaçant.

-Dean...

Son fils se prend la tête dans les mains, a cheval sur sa chaise. Le silence est terrible autour d'eux.

-Dean.

-... J'ai...

.

Les mots qui sortent ensuite figent complètement John. Le visage fatigué que lève Dean prend tout son sens mais le mets dans une rage folle. Le regard triste mais résigné de son fils vers le sol n'aide pas à le calmer. Il comprend bien des choses, d'un coup, le regard du démon, le laisser-aller de Dean pendant les chasses, les sources d'informations... !

Il ne sait même pas comment se mettre en colère pour montrer l'étendue de sa connerie à son fils. Alors il le fout à la porte. Dean attrape son sac et sa veste sans dire un mot de plus et sort. L'impala démarre et le poing de John vient s'écraser douloureusement contre l'un des murs de la chambre de motel.

La violence du choc n'égratigne pas le papier peint rougeâtre, mais John jure et sort précipitamment pour hurler et prendre l'air.

Sa tension baisse lentement mais la fureur ne diminue pas. Il fait rageusement ses sacs et les jettes dans le pick-up. La chambre est prépayée, il n'a aucun remord à s'en aller sans prévenir. Il a besoin de tuer quelque chose. Ce loup garou va regretter de lui avoir échappé la première fois.

.

Au bord de l'autoroute, Dean regarde les étoiles, assit sur le capot de sa voiture. Sa mâchoire et crispée et ses yeux durs, fixé sur un point entre le ciel et l'horizon.

L'air est frais mais il n'y fait pas attention. Une chouette hulule au loin.

Il aurait dû se taire. Commencer par autre chose. La seule chose qui l'a sauvé tout à l'heure, c'est le rapport de parenté entre lui et le meilleur chasseur d'Amérique... Et probablement du reste du monde.

Sans ça il y serait resté.

Il a la gorge serrée. Bobby sera au courant d'ici deux jours... Nul doute qu'il ne voudra plus le voir non plus... Pourtant il a besoin d'argent... On est que le quinze du mois... Et puis Bobby a toujours été quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, savoir que le vieil homme le reniera bientôt comme vient de le faire son père le rends amer et triste.

Le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui le prends et il remonte dans la voiture. Il arrivera peut-être un

peu en avance.

.

Castiel, lui, avait bien dormit. Dieu savait pourquoi mais la présence, même anticipée de Dean l'apaise. Peut-être que ça marcherait avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est Dean, et il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Le collègue qui l'a invité à la salle de sport lui adresse régulièrement la parole maintenant. Il a même déjeuné avec lui Vendredi dernier -Tous les autres jours de la semaine sont pris par ses rendez-vous de bureau, Brady est un homme très occupé qui sait se rendre indispensable, mais ce n'est pas comme si Castiel cherchait vraiment de la compagnie.

Mais elle est indéniablement agréable.

-Tu semble joyeux aujourd'hui.

-Ah ?

-Ouaip. Tu es plus rapide que d'habitude.

-J'ai dormis un peu plus cette nuit que les précédentes.

-Des somnifères ?

-Non… La personne avec qui je vis revient demain. Ça me tranquillise.

-Oh, un frère ou une sœur ?

-Non.

-Ton colocataire ?

-Je suis propriétaire de mon appartement.

Brady fronce les sourcils et Castiel se demande s'il y a un bon moyen d'annoncer à un autre homme qu'on est actuellement porté sur l'homosexualité sans modifier la relation en cour.

-Tu as une petite amie ?

-C'est un homme.

L'air surprit de Brady le laisse de glace. Puis le blond se reprend. C'est quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour savoir que Castiel penche la tête et que s'il fronce les sourcils en plus, ça va mal se passer pour lui.

-Un petit ami… D'accord. Depuis quand ?

La question le surprend, il ne pensait pas que ça intéresserait quelqu'un.

-Bientôt deux mois.

-Ooh, ça remonte à ton entrée dans la boite ! C'est quelqu'un d'ici ? Je le connais ? C'est le DRH ?

Il a soudain l'air inquiet pour son avenir, mais Castiel secoue la tête.

-Il ne travaille pas ici, il est mécanicien.

-Vous vous êtes rencontré quand ta voiture à décider de prendre sa retraite ?

-Non. Dans un bar.

Brady fit la moue. On aurait dit le début d'une mauvaise blague. Un mécano et un comptable sont dans un bar…

-Qu'y a-t-il, demande encore Castiel avec patience ?

-Ce n'est pas super romantique.

-Ah ?

-Ouai… Enfin je n'ai pas a me mêler de ça.

Castiel le regarda froidement. Sa relation avec Dean était très bien comme elle était, aussi spéciale que cela puisse paraître.

Brady lui fit une mine ridicule avec le manekineko du bureau voisin pour se faire pardonner ses commentaires, puis regarda sa montre, s'assura qu'ils mangeaient toujours ensemble, et s'en retourna à ses obligations, laissant Castiel dans l'expectative. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de Dean à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment…

.

Celui-ci commandait un Wisky double – le cinquième, au bar d'un café sur la route qui le ramenait chez son ange.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'état dans lequel il était, il ferait quelque chose de stupide et blesserait le brun. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

La colère, les souvenirs, toute la douleur de son absence remontaient en lui et se tordait dans sa tête sans qu'il sache ni comment les renterrer en lui ou les exprimer clairement. Alors il reprenait les vieilles habitudes : Problème, Alcool.

Hé, ce n'est pas parce que ça abime le foie que ce n'est pas efficace !

-Vous commencez tôt, remarqua la Barman.

Il lui offrit un sourire navré.

-Des problèmes de travail ?

-Si on veut…

Il serra les dents et avala le contenu de son verre cul sec. L'alcool le calmait lentement, il ne se sentait plus que déprimé, maintenant, la radio lui chantait « Life is a Highway »… Il connaissait bien cet air là.

Il régla, et monta dans l'Impala pour qu'elle le ramène à la maison.

.

Le truck de John l'avait mené chez le boucher le plus proche. Puis chez les autres. Il fallait bien que loup se fournisse en cœur de poulet, et la commande devait être régulière, depuis dix ans. Sous la couverture d'avoir un serpent, il se présenta donc à tous les bouchers charcutiers des environs et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il savait déjà que le compte avait été vidé, et que toute la police de la région était en ébullition pour le retrouver. Il continua cependant ses recherches. Il était tenace.

.

Dean introduisit la clef dans la serrure avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas de raison à cela mais...

Entrant silencieusement, il regarda autour de lui. Ça sentait les crêpes, le silence planait et la lumière dans l'appartement, sur les murs blancs presque nus de toute décoration, lui donnait l'impression d'entrer dans un temple. Il était une heure de l'après midi. Il posa ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Pour ne pas briser le calme régnant, il avança doucement sans faire grincer le parquet de bois clair dans l'appartement, son sac sur l'épaule et sa veste encore zippée. Le vent était dur au dehors, et le ciel gris. Septembre était déjà là.

Sous l'odeur des crêpes, celle de renfermé et celle de Castiel, si particulière.

Il le trouva en cuisine, fixant une énorme pile de crêpes comme si sa vie en dépendait et se tordant machinalement le mains.

Il toqua à l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce et Castiel tourna vivement la tête vers lui et... Ce n'était pas vraiment sourire, mais une belle tentative en tout cas. Dean se senti déjà plus réconforté. Les yeux bleus de Castiel brillaient de joie, il ne méritait vraiment pas autant d'affection. Mais il n'abandonnerait cette place aux côtés du soldat sous aucune raison. Il posa son sac sur une chaise et alla embrasser son ange qui lui rendit avec plaisir.

Il relâcha ses lèvres, laissant son front contre le sien.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi...

La voix un peu rauque de Castiel le troubla une seconde et il l'embrassa de nouveau, passant une main sur sa nuque pour le faire lever un peu la tête vers lui.

-C'est pour moi toutes ces crêpes, demanda t-il dans un murmure ?

-Oui... Je ne tenais pas en place et j'ai demandé la recette à Gabriel et ... J'en ai fait trop.

-Mmh, non. J'ai une faim de loup !

Dean sourit à l'ironie de la phrase.

Castiel finit par remarquer qu'il portait toujours sa veste, tira sur la fermeture éclaire et son compagnon se laissa déshabiller avec un sourire en coin.

Les effleurements à travers le tissus de son t-shirt le rendirent un peu chose et il attira Castiel à lui, le levant.

-Dean ?

-Chh.

Il sentit Castiel acquiescer et poser ses mains sur ses omoplates pendant qu'il le serrait contre lui. Il lui mordilla doucement la peau du cou. Oh merde... Ce cours laps de temps pendant lequel sa respiration s'était bloquée avait sa place dans les gémissement les plus suaves qu'il avait entendu dans toute sa vie. Et il en avait entendu pas mal, sans se vanter.

Il poussa Castiel contre la table, l'assit dessus, restant entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser.

Le soldat se laissait faire. Dean lui avait manqué et une part de lui s'étonnait qu'un manque émotionnel puisse avoir des conséquences aussi physique, comme le galop de son coeur dans sa poitrine.

Sa main droite se glissa sous le haut noir de Dean qui réitérait ses baisers. Les hanches du mécanicien étaient chaudes sous ses doigts...

Un grognement se fit entendre dans son cou.

-Cass, tes crêpes me font de l'oeil !

L'ancien soldat hésita une dizaine de secondes, puis regarda la pile derrière lui... Dean se cacha contre lui pour rire.

Il aimait vraiment cette sensation.

Le châtain posa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche, lui murmura à l'oreille de sortir le sirop d'érable et la chantilly avant d'aller poser ses affaires dans la chambre.

Castiel alla voir dans ses placards et plissa les yeux. Il avait le sirop, mais pas de ..."chantilly". Il posa son dernier pot de Nutella sur la table en échange, espérant que cela fasse l'affaire. Dean avait des moeurs très strictes concernant la nourriture.

Son air inquiet n'échappa pas à son amant qui ne pensait même plus à cela. Il retrouva contenance devant l'absence de reproches (on l'avait élevé dans la discipline. A la maison, tout le monde devait être satisfait et si quelqu'un ne faisait pas sa part du travail, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.) et prit place en face de Dean qui lui faisait un sourire radieux, comme un enfant.

Au bout de quelques crêpes, ils déménagèrent devant la télé et regardèrent Dr Sexy Md pendant deux heures. Cette série fascinait autant Dean que Castiel.

Ce dernier finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son génie qui n'osa pas le réveiller et finit par sombrer lui aussi.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, une sueur froide lui coulant le long de l'échine, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle cour.

Castiel, déjà réveillé depuis dix minutes, le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Dean ?

Il referma les yeux. Le contraste entre ce qu'il venait de voir et la chaleur de la voix de Castiel était trop violent pour lui.

Il inspira une goulée d'air frais. Il tremblait un peu. D'habitude, il se réveillait avant Castiel, il se calmait seul, mais le regard bleu fixé sur lui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Avec brutalité, une nouvelle image s'imposa à lui, il rouvrit les yeux pour la faire disparaitre et s'accrocher à celle de Castiel qui commençait à vraiment se faire du soucis.

-Dean, demanda le soldat d'une voix douce, tu m'as bien dis que tu n'as pas fais la guerre, n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai jamais quitté les états unis, dit Dean dans un souffle.

-Tu es sur ?

Il gronda.

-Bordel, Cass, oui, je suis sur ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ressembles à moi avant ton arrivée.

Et merde.

.

.

.

.

.Tbc

* * *

**C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, très chère lectrice, ou très cher lecteur. Mais tu peux m'enrichir de ton avis en tapant quelques mots, comme le nom de tes fruits préférés, dans le cadre d'en dessous :)**

**Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Le deuxième voeu

**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous qui me lisez. **

**Ce chapitre arrive en avance car je me suis dis que maintenant que j'avais fixé un rythme de publication, j'allais l'envoyer se faire cuire un œuf en crête... Et... Non, en fait, je vais être en vacances deux semaines, il est donc probable que le suivant n'arrive pas avant le délai légal. **

**Il est aussi plus long que ceux d'avant.**

**Un grand merci à vous tous qui me lisez, d'où que vous soyez, c'est un immense plaisir de vous intéresser et j'espère continuer dans cette voie.**

**Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Le deuxième vœu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le dimanche, Dean demanda à Castiel s'il voulait sortir, et celui-ci accepta, bien que de plus en plus inquiet du silence de son ami sur ce cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé la veille au soir. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi hantée sur le visage de Dean avant. Mais il remarquait sa fluidité de mouvements, son sens de l'organisation quasiment militaire, son économie de possessions, ses affaires, qui sortaient tout droit du surplus de l'armé... Ses cicatrices aussi. Le fait qu'il n'aimait pas parler d'armes...

Castiel n'était pas bête, et Dean le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde devant lui. Il n'aurait pas dû dormir.

La sortie allait permettre au soldat d'étudier Dean dans le monde extérieur. Ils n'allaient qu'au bar du coin, mais quelque chose disait à Castiel que c'était un milieu qui mettait Dean à l'aise. Il ne savait toujours presque rien de sa vie, à part la mort tragique de sa mère...

Il avait raison cependant, car le châtain leur commanda deux bières et les installa à une table précise comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Dean du côté où il pouvait voir la porte. Castiel secoua la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas conscient, ou juste une coïncidence, ou Dean aimait être à cette place tout simplement...

-Cass ?

Il tressaillit et sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais jouer au billard ?

Il montrait du pouce une table à fond vert par-dessus son épaule.

-Non, je n'ai jamais joué à cela.

-Jamais jamais ?

-Non.

-Viens, je vais t'apprendre.

Il se leva avec sa bouteille et invita d'un geste Castiel à le suivre.

Ce fut donc la première leçon de billard de Castiel. Il apprit plus ou moins à viser les boules et les règles du jeu, et découvrit un aspect moqueur de Dean qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Les remarques qu'il lui faisait étaient plutôt cinglantes, mais toujours bienveillantes, et quand, finalement excédé de se faire traiter d'incapable il relevait la tête, il tombait toujours sur un sourire.

Le mois de septembre passa vite. Dean trouva un travail plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, chez un vieux paranoïaque. Bon techniquement, il devait tenir la laverie automatique du cartier, mais la boutique était tellement sale et délabrée qu'aucun client n'avait dû y entrer depuis dix ans au moins. Les locaux faisaient pitié à Dean, et son côté bricoleur prit le pas. Il s'attaqua aux murs le deuxième jour, et tout récurer, refaire la peinture, éliminer les fuites d'eau, les défauts d'aérations lui prit pratiquement trois semaines. Le plafond à lui seul... Et les vitres... Il dû déranger les quatre caméras planquées dans les murs le temps des travaux, mais ne reçut pas de réclamations de la part de Devereaux (le paranoïaque). Au bout de ses efforts, la boutique avait enfin plus l'air d'une Laverie que d'une maison hantée. Il refit aussi l'enseigne, il avait du temps, après tout, et puis il dû réparer les machines.

Là commença la partie pénible de son travail. Au bout de seulement trois jours, les circuits électroniques lui sortaient par les yeux, et Castiel, voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à aller foutre le feu au magasin d'électro-ménagers le plus proche lui proposa de sortir à nouveau.

Ils y retournèrent tous les soirs, Dean avait besoin de se détendre après les heures passées dans les modes d'emplois, et le comptable commença à vraiment savoir jouer au billard.

À la mi-Octobre, il y eut quelques clients, dont une vieille dame absolument soulagée que la laverie aie rouverte parce que c'était trop loin chez elle... Bref, et Dean dû encore apprendre à se servir du petit logiciel de Comptabilité implanté sur l'ordinateur (étrangement seulement vieux de deux ans, quand les trois quarts des machines dataient du siècle dernier). Et heureusement qu'il avait un comptable à la maison.

En récompense de ses prises de tête et du reste, il était payé tous les vendredi matins, cash, à cent dollars de la journée, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, et si son père avait fini par mettre des chasseurs à ses trousses, ils ne le retrouveraient pas à cause de son compte bancaire.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Bobby, il supposait donc que John l'avait mis au courant. Ça ne le réjouissait pas, mais ça ne le surprenait pas non plus. La ligne entre bien et mal est plus fine chez les chasseurs que chez la plupart des gens.

Au moins, il lui restait Castiel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant ça.

Castiel qui semblait toujours aussi étonné et heureux quand il lui ouvrait la porte le soir et l'embrassait.

C'était vraiment un type bien, et dans l'absolu, Dean voudrait le garder loin de son univers de merde le plus longtemps possible, mais il sait bien que Cass s'inquiète, l'étudie, cherche à comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui, et que tôt ou tard, ça finira par éclater.

En attendant, il est fier de lui quand il lui raconte le soir qu'il a parlé avec des personnes de l'immeuble, ou quand il se décide enfin à acheter un nouvel ordinateur.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à Halloween.

Ça a toujours été une période troublée chez les Winchester.

.

John regarda la cabane en bois. Il n'était plus aux états unis depuis deux jours. Le Canada. ... Il ne dira rien sur le Canada.

Sinon qu'il y fait un putain de froid qui ne devrait pas être autorisé sur cette planète.

Enfin, il avait dû chercher longtemps avant de trouver ce repère, mais la ténacité est l'une de ses grandes qualités, et l'obstination sans doute son plus grand défaut.

Une chouette hulule dans le bois environnant. Le soir tombe de plus en plus vite à cette époque de l'année. Il vérifia une dernière fois son chargeur de balles en argent, enleva le cran de sécurité et se décida à entrer dans la cabane.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand un hurlement retenti dans la vallée. "La cabane hurlante", hein... On l'avait prévenu, à la ville, un peu plus bas.

Il a comme l'impression que la situation est ironique, quelque part mais il ne saurait pas dire où. Dean aurait mis le doigt dessus en moins de deux mais... Il ferme son esprit. Il essaye de ne pas penser à lui. De ne pas réfléchir sur ce qu'il a fait, sur ce que Dean à fait. Il s'embrouille facilement dans ses raisonnements. Il se reconcentre sur le loup garou qui doit normalement être à l'intérieur de cette maisonnette.

Un nouveau hurlement retenti, d'un réel pétrifiant, lui tirant un frisson. C'est de la souffrance pure.

Encore un.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte et entendit un gémissement :

-... Je... Je ne sais pas... Laissez-moi...

Il reconnut difficilement la voix du directeur.

-Allons, je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant...

La seconde voix était masculine, éthérée, mielleuse. Un sanglot parvint à John, précédent un nouveau cri qui finit étranglé.

-Cchhhh, nous avons un invité, et de marque !

Le sang se glaça dans les veines de John.

-Entrez donc Monsieur Winchester, c'est ouvert !

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et poussa la porte. A l'intérieur, le Directeur-loup-garou, attaché sur une chaise, tordu de plaies et de bleus. Et ce petit homme brun, trapu, qui porte un costume chic sous un tablier de boucher maculé de sang. Un couteau, probablement en argent dans la main gauche pendant que la droite allume une bougie sur la table.

-Monsieur Winchester Senior, tiens donc, c'est un honneur !

John se tendit.

-Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-On m'appelle Crowley. Et je suis le roi des enfers.

.

Dean se prélassait dans le canapé, devant les chaines satellites. La clientèle de la Laverie augmentait doucement et le vieux parano devait en être dingue, mais il recevait toujours son enveloppe, alors il ne se plaindrait pas. Il ne savait pas d'où Devereaux tirait le liquide et en fait, il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Castiel arriva derrière lui, lui caressant les cheveux au passage. Il se sentait si bien ici...

Il attira le comptable par la cravate pour recevoir un baiser. Il le reçu et celui-ci fut approfondit sans même qu'il ait besoin de demander. Il lui fit un peu de place sur le canapé près de lui, et Castiel s'assit. Hésita un instant...

-Dean...

-Oui ?

-Tu... Tu te souviens des vœux ?

-Moui ?

-Il m'en reste deux n'est-ce pas ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux et regarda Castiel.

-Tu veux quelque chose que je ne te donnerais pas sans ça ?

-Oui, je... Il n'arrivait pas à le formuler...

- Lance-toi, Cass. Une promesse est une promesse.

-Je... Veux savoir qui tu es. Quelle a été ta vie avant notre rencontre, pourquoi tu fais des cauchemars, pourquoi tu me le cache... Tout.

Alors c'était aujourd'hui que ça devait péter, constata Dean.

-Tu ne vas probablement pas aimer.

-Je veux le savoir, Dean. Sans savoir, je ne peux rien faire.

-Faux. Tu faisais déjà beaucoup pour moi... Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

Dean soupira, se redressa. Il fallait qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses idées. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une déclaration, il avait tout de suite commencé par le pire, et nous savons tous comment cela s'était finit, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis comment Castiel allait pouvoir avaler que le surnaturel était réel ? Hein ?

-Dean... S'il te plaît...

-D'accord, d'accord Cas. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, un psychopathe et appeler la police, mais je vais te parler.

Il avait promis. Il n'avait jamais rompu ses promesses.

-... Les monstres existent.

Il l'avait dit vite, tête baissée.

-Pardon, demanda doucement Castiel ?

-Les monstres, les vampires, les loups garous, les goules, les sorcières, les fantômes, c'est réel.

-Ah.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Castiel le fixait placidement.

-Tu acceptes ça comme ça ?

-J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne le savais pas, mais l'ignorance de l'existence d'une galaxie lointaine ne la rend pas moins réelle.

Il adorait vraiment Castiel et son imperturbabilité quel que soit la situation.

-Comment l'as-tu apprit, toi ?

-Tu te souviens de la mort de ma mère ?

-Oui, dans un incendie criminel. Azazel.

-C'est un démon. Elle brulait collée au plafond. P'pa a un peu cherché, une de nos voisines était médium, elle lui a fait rencontrer un chasseur qui l'as fait entrer dans ce monde.

-Un chasseur ?

-De monstres, clarifia Dean. Faut bien que quelqu'un protège ceux qui ne savent pas. J'en suis un, papa et Sam en sont aussi. On voyage à travers le pays pour tuer les monstres qui s'en prennent aux humains.

-Pas de tribunal pour les monstres.

Dean resta perplexe, puis secoua la tête.

-Non. Ça peut sembler barbare, ça l'est de toute façon, mais c'est une histoire de basse vengeance.

Castiel comprenait bien que personne n'aie encore revendiqué les droits des monstres.

-C'est à cause de cela que tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Non, les cauchemars, c'est l'enfer.

-L'enfer ?

-C'est compliqué...

- Explique-moi.

Castiel avait remonté ses jambes contre lui, très attentif. Il soupira.

-Quand Sam à eut vingt ans, il a voulu aller à l'université. Papa était contre, quand on est chasseur, on le reste. Alors Sam est parti. Deux ans plus tard, papa à trouver une piste sérieuse sur Azazel et il est parti sans moi. Je suis allé chercher Sam pour partir à sa recherche, et en représailles, le démon à fait brûler la petite amie de Sam. On a cherché pendant un an, et j'aie été accusé pour meurtre avec barbarie à St Louis, entre autres. Je suis enterré là-bas d'ailleurs.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant muettement.

-Un métamorphe. C'était lui qui était responsable, c'est lui qui est mort. On a fini par le retrouver, on a insisté pour être dans le coup, mais on a échoué. On s'en est sorti, salement amochés, et je me suis pris un camion.

Castiel fronça les sourcils...

-Ce n'est pas une image. Un trente-six tonnes à percuté l'Impala, j'étais déjà quasiment dans le coma, on allait à l'hôpital, ça m'as achevé. Papa s'est sentit coupable, il a vendu son âme au démon pour me ramener à la vie.

-Un pacte, demanda le brun ?

-Oui. Tu invoques un démon, tu lui demandes quelque chose en échange de ton âme et tu as dix ans pour en profiter avant qu'ils ne viennent la chercher. P'pa n'a pas eu les dix ans. Il a juste eu le temps de me raconter des conneries à propos de Sam et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Le ton était légèrement énervé, et cela surprit Castiel.

-Mais c'était ton père, il était mort...

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour tout. Ça m'a rendu dingue toute l'année suivante. Avec Sam on a cherché Azazel, je lui ai réglé son compte, mais sa fille a tué Sam. Je peux pas vivre sans Sam. J'ai vendu mon âme à un démon des croisements et j'ai obtenu la vie de Sam et un an. Meg, la fille d'Azazel, voulait récupérer mon âme avant le démon à qui je l'ai vendue, elle a essayé de nous tendre un piège en ramenant Papa, mais ça s'est retourné contre elle, et elle est retournée en enfer. Et puis je suis mort. Aller simple pour les fourneaux, et elle m'y attendait de pied ferme. J'y suis resté six mois puis j'ai pu m'échapper en passant par une dimension intermédiaire, le purgatoire. J'ai erré là un an avant de revenir sur terre.

-Donc, tenta Castiel après un moment de silence, toi, Sam et votre père, vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts.

-Euh... Ouai. (Il se gratta la nuque.) C'est complètement dingue, hein ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en enfer, Dean ?

.

Le petit homme brun jouait avec son couteau sous l'œil vaguement terrorisé du loup garou et John serrait les poings.

-Allons, prenez donc une chaise, je suis à vous dans un instant.

Il ficha la lame dans la cuisse du monstre qui jappa de douleur, mais apparemment, c'était loin d'être le pire de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. John se sentait dégouté, mais il n'hésitait pas à torturer les démons qui croisait son chemin, il n'avait aucune leçon à donner.

-Alors Monsieur Winchester, sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve Junior ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez, gronda John ?

-Leur ? Ah oui, le petit Sammy, qui a beaucoup intéressé mon prédécesseur... Mmh, non, moi je veux Dean.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a des informations de première fraicheur sur un endroit qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement.

-L'enfer, demanda le chasseur, incrédule ?

-Quoi ? ! Non ! Merci, je gère assez bien l'enfer. Je parle du purgatoire. Votre fiston ne vous raconte pas grand-chose, dites-moi...

-J'en sais assez.

-Comme ?

-Il a été l'un des votre pendant trente ans. C'est suffisant.

Le démon eut l'air désappointé un instant puis sourit.

-Ah non... Là Dean-o ne nous rends pas justice... Il a toujours été masochiste, ce garçon...

-Comment ça ?

-Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Winchester. Je vais vous raconter l'enfer de votre fils.

John obéit, appréhendant la suite. Il savait déjà qu'il avait jugé Dean bien trop vite, mais...

Crowley ôtât son tablier, le jetant négligemment sur le genou libre du loup qui lui montrât les dents dans une attitude très animale pour un visage humain.

-Dans le temps, avant que votre cher enfant ne détruise Azazel, lui et la bande des démons aux yeux jaunes et blancs, dont ma chère et tendre Lilith, régnaient sur l'enfer. Donc, Dean tue Azazel, et moi, profitant de la désorganisation qui s'en suit, je fais enfermer les autres du gang et prend le pouvoir. C'est de l'opportunisme, je le reconnais, mais ils débloquaient tous un peu. Passons. Il restait deux ou trois fidèles d'Azazel que je n'ai pas pu sceller, et ils devenaient menaçants, alors je leur ai promis la tête de Dean : l'âme était à eux quand elle est arrivée, et Alistair s'est pas mal défoulé dessus. C'est notre seigneur des tortures. Il l'a charcutée pendant une dizaine d'années, et tous les soirs, il lui laissait le choix de devenir un démon comme nous ou de continuer de souffrir.

Crowley s'arrêta un instant, pensif.

-Dans le fond, j'ai du respect pour votre rejeton, Monsieur Winchester... Vous permettez que je vous appelle John ? Que disais-je... Ah. Il a tenu le coup, pendant dix ans, tout ce qu'on a pu lui extorqué, ça a été des "non", c'était très frustrant, pour moi, pour Alistair... Au bout de dix ans, c'est une tradition, quand quelqu'un résiste, on change de méthode. Alistair a jeté Dean aux démons et... Mmh, cette partie-là ne va pas vous plaire.

-Quoi ?

-Disons que tout l'enfer lui est passé dessus. Et dedans. Si j'ose le formuler ainsi.

John retint un haut le cœur.

-Mais au final, il avait beau pleurer, il disait toujours non. Alors bon, au bout de dix ans, on l'a envoyé dans les Limbes.

-Les Limbes ?

-Les niveaux les plus profonds de l'enfer. Le temps n'existe plus là-bas, pas de chaleur, pas de froid, aucun bruit, aucune lumière, juste le vide infini. On l'a laissé seul, et on a presque cru qu'on avait encore échoué ! Il a tenu neuf ans et demi avant de devenir complètement fou et de commencer à s'automutiler avec le couteau qu'on lui avait laissé. Enfin, il a fini par dire oui. Il était vraiment... Inquiétant. Alistair en a fait son apprenti, et il était doué le petit... Son âme s'est recouverte d'une carapace noire mais au fond, il n'est jamais devenu un vrai démon.

Une note de déception perçait, là.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire qu'il a les yeux très verts votre fils ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il faisait se pâmer mes démons les plus endurcis, et il tabassait allègrement les autres. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie, pourquoi s'arrêter, hein ? Ça l'a rendu célèbre, et évidemment, elle a entendu parler de lui... Elle ! Votre femme, Mary Winchester !

La mâchoire de John se décrocha.

Mais déjà Crowley continuait, de plus en plus énervé.

-Je ne peux pas la sceller, elle est bien plus puissante que moi, elle faisait partie de la bande aux yeux jaunes d'Azazel, bien que son projet de le détruire un jour ou l'autre ne soit un secret pour personne. Vous êtes une sacrée famille de fouteurs de merde, vous le savez, ça ? !

A cet instant, dans le fond de son cœur, John était infiniment fier de sa famille. Mais le reste de son cerveau avait bloqué sur Mary.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils ont fui ensemble, ce sont planqués dans tous les recoins secrets de l'enfer, elle à ramener son corps et l'a fait passer au purgatoire. A partir de là, je ne sais plus rien, c'est pourquoi j'aurais bien besoin de le voir. Pour un débriefing, m'voyez ?

-Non.

C'était ferme, clair et net.

-Vous croyez, grinça le petit démon avec un sourire affable cachant une fureur froide ?

John se leva lentement pour voir le loup-Garou.

-Votre manière de débriefer n'est pas très convaincante non plus.

Il arracha la lame alors que le loup grondait et l'examina faussement.

Crowley lui sourit un peu plus... Il trancha les liens du loup qui sauta à la gorge de son tortionnaire pendant que John traçait un pentacle avec une bouteille d'huile trouvée dans un coin sur le sol autour d'eux et y mettait le feu.

Le loup bondit hors du cercle alors que Crowley rugissait. Il jeta un regard à John et disparu.

Il devait prévenir Dean Winchester que cette créature en avait après lui, après sa dette serait réglée.

John ne tarda pas à mettre les bouts lui aussi, et réfléchissait. Le démon lui en avait plus dit sur Dean qu'il n'en aurait jamais entendu par la bouche de son fils... Et Mary. Dean avait vu Mary et ne lui avait rien dit. Ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation tous les deux.

Il ne vit pas la piécette traqueuse coincée sous le siège passager.

.

Le loup avait senti que John Winchester prenait la même direction que lui. Il devait se presser. Il se lécha les babines et regarda le cadavre de l'ours à ses pieds. Il n'aimait pas tuer les animaux d'espèces en voie de disparition, mais il devait aller vite. Il reprit sa route.

Il galopa toute la nuit et tout le jour suivant.

L'immeuble de Dean Winchester brillait comme un far surnaturel tant il était bardé de protections et de sceaux camouflés. Heureusement que lui pouvait toujours entrer.

Il sonna à la porte et le chasseur, en sweat-shirt et jean élimé lui ouvrit.

-Je viens en paix régler ma dette.

L'humain sembla se détendre un peu. Il l'examina, curieux.

-Mon père t'as retrouvé ou quoi ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a mis dans cet état.

-Qui ?

-Crowley.

La mâchoire de Dean se crispa.

-Il en a après toi et j'ai bien peur que ton père ne le mène tout droit ici. Il lui a raconté ton enfer. Il veut le purgatoire. S'il le trouve...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me trouvera pas.

-Je l'espère pour nous tous, Dean Winchester. Adieu.

-Ouai, à un de ces quatre.

"Dean, appela une voix à l'intérieur, ensommeillée ?

-J'arrive Cas.

Le loup était déjà parti. Il rentra dans l'appartement. Il avait bien fait de le laisser filer en échange du gamin qu'il avait dû transformer par erreur, la dernière victime. Le cœur toujours en place.

Mais il allait devoir partir, pour protéger Cas.

Il croisa les yeux bleus de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt quatre mois, à qui il venait de se confier. Comment pouvait-il le quitter ? Hein, comment ?

-Que faisais-tu ?

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser avant de répondre. C'était probablement son dernier baiser de Castiel. Dommage. Ça avait vraiment été super.

-Dean ?

-Je vais devoir partir, Cass.

-Ah. Tu reviendras quand ?

-Je ne reviendrais pas.

L'incompréhension dans le regard de Castiel lui fit de la peine.

-Le roi de l'enfer en a après moi, il va venir ici si je reste, je ne veux pas qu'il te trouve, dit-il doucement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

-Si toute cette histoire n'était qu'une excuse pour partir, tu n'avais pas à te donner toute cette peine. Tu es libre de tes actes.

Dean baissa la tête. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Il se redressa, tendu, Castiel lui avait déjà tourné le dos, mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui cacher son désarroi ou sa colère.

Il ne rajouta rien. Que dire de plus ?

Il rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il avait déposé dans l'appartement, tachant de ne pas repenser à tous ses moments passé ici, à ses dernières semaines, où il s'était presque dit que c'était un peu sa maison...

Castiel ne lui adressa plus un regard jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les clefs sur le meuble près de la porte et sorte.

Et maintenant, Dean, se demanda-t-il en inspirant un grand coup pour chasser ce qui lui piquait les yeux et souffler de la buée, tu vas où ?

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Hum, je tiens à vous dire qu'il est illégal dans la plupart des pays d'attenter à l'intégrité physique d'une personne. **

**Je veux pourtant vous donner la possibilité de me détruire virtuellement à l'aide de l'arme que vous voudrez en l'expliquant d'une manière détaillée dans le cadre en dessous. **

**Et si vous pouviez du même coup me dire ce que vous pensez de mon intrigue... **

**Je vous remercie énormément d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, à bientôt j'espère :)**


End file.
